Ice Dragon
by kai-foxflight
Summary: In a clan where the eyes are praised, what would happen if a child were to be born blind? This is the sad case for young Hinata Hyuuga. But a series of strange events changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

_In a clan where the eyes are praised, what would happen if a child were to be born blind?_

**Chapter 1**

December 27. A day remembered all throughout the Hyuuga clan. However, it was not for a good reason.

It was the day their heiress was born. This should have been a joyous event. However, it came with grim news. The girl, a holder of the acclaimed Byakugan and next in line for Head of Clan, was born without her vision.

The earlier years of her life were spent in rigorous training with her father, his only hope being that she would still be able to see with the Byakugan, if not normally. However, this hope proved to have no meaning. No matter what he threw at her, the girl could not awaken her bloodline limit. A shame to her clan, to all…

But she was not a complete waste, her father saw that. The girl had amazing reflexes from such a young age. Her strength was astonishing. Her flexibility incredible. She still had a use. Just not as their heiress.

It was ironic really, how she had gotten her name. The mother and father had already decided upon one, Ira or "Watchful." But, upon hearing the news of their daughter's problem, that was immediately ruled out. And in a last minute decision, a name was chosen because of the one thing she would always want but would never be able to see. Hinata. A sunny place.

The small girl, at age five, was already ahead of her cousin. He was a year above her and already in the Academy, considered the best in his class. But she had surpassed him in everything with no outside help at all. After all, what could really be done to show her how things were to look?

Hinata walked silently through the halls, her feet hitting the flooring so quietly not even a trained ninja would pick up the noise. She arrived outside her father's office without a problem and knocked slightly on the door, scaring the poor man inside, even though he would never admit it.

Hiashi watched in wonder as his blind daughter opened the door and walked inside his office, closing the door behind her. She bowed without hitting anything even though it had been moved since she had last been in the room. Confidently, she navigated through the new arrangement without hesitation and sat on one of the cushions in front of her father's desk. "You called for me, Father? And why have you rearranged the room?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise a little at his daughter's second question, but she could not possibly have seen so. So why was she smiling? "Yes I did. And it was rearranged because the old desk was broken by none other than Kushina Uzumaki. In order to fit the new desk, things needed to be changed. Now, onto the original topic. It has been decided that you will still attend the Academy, if you wish to do so. You can join either this year or next. However, the latter is better because I will need to teach you a chakra scanner that will allow you to read the board and papers. You will have two days to decide. And Hinata, I will be proud either way. The fact that you have actually been invited to go to the Academy selections is a huge accomplishment for you. Your cousin almost did not make it." Hiashi smiled at his daughter before remembering she would not be able to see him do so. But somehow, he just knew she had known.

Hinata had been sitting for but a minute debating while her father did paperwork and watched her. "I have decided. I will go to the selections. Next year. However, I would very much appreciate being able to meet some other possible students my age. Would that be allowable, Father?"

"Yes, it would. In fact, I am meeting with the other Clan Heads in two hours. If you are ready in time, I will bring you with me, as they be bringing their own children. I believe they are all around your age." Hiashi did not looked up from his paperwork as he spoke, but he could still see Hinata out of the corner of his eyes.

She had not shown any emotion the entire conversation, and still did not. The only thing that gave her away was her body suddenly but slightly tensing. "Thank you Father. I will be ready. May I leave?"

Finally, Hiashi looked up. "Yes, you may. Meet me by the door in two hours. Your mother should be waiting to get you ready anyways in your room. Dismissed." And so, with a slight smile and a bounce in her step, Hinata left the room to get ready.

OoOoOoOoOoO

An hour and a half later, Hinata stood by her door and fiddled with her outfit slightly. It wasn't the clothes that felt weird on her, as she was used to them. It was that fact that when she touched it she could almost see the color.

Quickly, she opened the door slightly and stepped out, only to almost run into her cousin Neji. "Sorry Neji, I wasn't paying attention. I didn't hit you, did I?"

The boy stared at Hinata for a moment. He had barely remembered her name, yet she knew his and could tell exactly who he was. For a second, he almost did not believe what he had heard about her being blind. But then her eyes opened wide and he got a glimpse of the cloudy lavender. It was true.

"What-oh, no. You didn't hit me. I should have been watching where I was going. I am very sorry. Would you like me to walk with you to wherever you are going? I mean,. I am not doing anything and you are not walking with you guard as you normally do so… You know what, I think I will just shut my mouth." Neji looked everywhere except at the girl in front of him. He could not believe he had gone and done that, making a fool out of himself in front of Hinata. He almost wanted to face palm, but did not dare with how close he was. With his luck, he would probably end up hitting her.

"It is okay, really. And you can walk with me, if you like. I have to meet Father in the main hall. I am guessing you are going that direction too." She started walking as she talked, and did not stop when she finished. Neji raced to catch up with her. Together, they walked in silence for a bit before she suddenly stopped. Neji did too and looked at her. "Neji, you go to the Academy. What is it like?"

She started walking as soon as she finished, and Neji followed again. "Well, it is… very loud. There are a bunch of other kids there, and most of them a civilians with no manners. The are a lot more boys than girls, but that doesn't really mean anything. And you have two Chunin who teach pretty much the whole class. Sometimes there are specialized teachers. Like Kurenai-sensei. She teaches Genjutsu basics. It is nothing like training here, where you are alone except for the person training you and maybe another two people. There, you train as an entire class, and there are at least fifty kids. Why do you ask?" He looked down at his little cousin when he finished, before breaking out into a blush and looking straight ahead.

"Well… I am going to the selection for next year's class. I wanted to know what to expect if I do make it. Oh, I am sorry Neji, but Father is waiting. I have to go. I hope we can talk again sometime." She walked away without waiting for Neji's reply.

He stood there and watched her run towards her father and follow him with ease. "I would love to talk again too. Good bye, Hinata," he said softly, before turning around and hurrying back to his own father. Quickly, he wiped a stray tear from his cheek and rubbed his eyes to stop any more.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hiashi held his daughter's hand as he navigated expertly through the normally crowded market. His wife followed not that far behind them, but occasionally stopped to talk to old friends. The two weaved through shoving people and large, food filled baskets until they reached the other side. There was the occasional whisper about the girl Hiashi Hyuuga was leading through the crowd and it did not take long for the rumors to spread. By the time the duo had walked the length of the street, most were at least sneaking glances at them before whispering to someone else.

The Hyuuga Head sighed, but continued to lead his daughter, hoping she did not notice. However, luck was not on his side. A young woman whispered not so quietly to the girl next to her, "Apparently Hiashi separated this girl from her parents and now he is trying to find them. _After_ she started freaking out and hurt herself trying to get away from him. His wife got so angry at him that she walked away and is refusing to talk to him."

Hinata whipped her head towards the girl and let go of her father's hand to walk over. Once she did, she gave the girl an innocent look that was much scarier than any other look she could have given. "Excuse me, Miss, but what did you just say about my father? Because if it was anything bad, you are going to regret it."

Hinata smiled sweetly at the girl, who just swallowed hard. Her friend had long since abandoned her. "I-I d-din't m-m-mean it. T-that w-w-was what I-I h-h-had h-heard."

Still giving the older girl the look, Hinata giggled slight, almost sounding insane. "Oh, that is just wonderful of you. Spreading lies about the head of one of the most important clans," Hiashi finally reached her after getting through the crowd that had formed around the "talk." He tried to grab her and pull her back, but the girl just shook him off and continued uninterrupted on her verbal assault. "Before you say something, you should make sure it is true. And that the people it talks bad about are not close enough to hear. And for your information, the reason my father actually showed compassion and helped me through an overly large crowd like the one gathered around us, is because I have no way of seeing anything around me. I ask that you stop spreading despicable lies or, better yet, just stop talking. Good bye Miss." Hinata smiled again before turning heel and walking through the split the crowd had made.

Every person was staring at her, but she did not seem to care. Hiashi ran after his daughter, leaving the large crowd in shock. The girl Hinata had stared down collapsed to the ground, but not a soul seemed to notice.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hiashi finally broke out of his stunned trance as they approached the woods clearing where he and the other clan heads were going to meet. He knew his wife was already there, so he turned to his daughter but continued to walk. "Hinata, please never do something like that again. You never know what sort of person they could be when the person you are angry at get the full force of your anger."

"But Father, she was talking lies about you! I could not let her spread such a thing that could ruin your reputation! Then what sort of daughter would I be." Hinata tried to protest, but it fell on deaf ears.

They were almost to the clearing, but Hiashi wanted to get out what he needed to say before it was forgotten. "I do not care what she was talking about. I care more about you than my reputation. So, please promise me that you will never do that again."

Hinata faced his general direction for a moment before sighing. "Yes Father. I promise."

Just then, they broke through the clearing. The playing kids stopped and stared at the two, along with the adults who had been setting up an entire picnic. "Hiashi Hyuuga, what did you just make our daughter promise so unwillingly?" Hinata's mother, Tsuki, glared at her husband, and he looked right back at her. They battled with their eyes for a minute before Tsuki sighed. "Fine, tell me at home. Anyways, this is our daughter, Hinata."

The Clan Heads and their partners studied the girl for few minutes, but she stood tall under their gazes. Not once did her stance waver. Finally, they all slowly stopped until only Fugaku Uchiha was staring. "She is blind. How can she ever become a ninja? Are you fools?"

He had barely gotten his statement out before he found himself on the ground in pain and the same girl he had just bad mouthed standing in front of him and ready to strike once more. "I dare you to say that again. You did not see me attack, even with your Sharingan activated. And yet, I was not even breaking a sweat. If you do not believe me, I will gladly spar anyone of your choice." Hinata stepped back without her parents having to say anything.

Everyone looked between the two, horrified. No one who had ever done something like Hinata had to Fugaku had ever gotten out of it alive. And then the unthinkable happened… he started laughing. It started as a chuckle. Clan Heads and children alike watched in amazement, never knowing the man to amusement in anything. As he calmed down, the Uchiha Head started to speak. "I like this girl. And I am taking you up on your offer, but I have a better idea. A tournament of our children. Most of them are the same age, and all except for Itachi will be trying to attend the Academy next year. The one who wins will automatically get the Uchiha vote for being accepted. Agreed?"

All of the Clan Heads nodded, and the tournament planning began. Hinata sat under a tree and began to play with a kunai while the other children returned to their playing. However, Itachi could not help but watch her whenever he was free. She was just… intriguing.

"Okay children! We have planned it out. Come over here!" Kushina stood up from the circle of sitting adults and yelled, drawing the attention of the children immediately. The boys and Ino ran over hap hazardously, with Itachi following behind at a more sensible pace.

However, the attention of many adults was focused on Hinata as she stood up and cleared the large distance between herself and the sitting adults in a flash. One second she was by the tree, and in the same second she was by them. "No way. Not possible. I worked for years on that. No way a five year old girl can do it. Especially when she is blind and cannot copy hand signs from someone. No way." Minato was shaking his head refusing to believe what he just saw.

"Minato, face it. The girl is special. She beat you at that. Deal with it and move on." Kushina did not even look at him when she spoke, but the look on his face was priceless. He went to speak but she cut him off. "I don't care if you don't think it is fair. That is just how things worked out. And from the looks of it, Tsuki and Hiashi are not answering any questions you have either. Now… onto the tournament."

Tsume looked down at the roster they had scratched into the dirt and then to the last minute rings they had put together. "Okay. Kiba vs. Choji in the first ring. Naruto vs. Sasuke in the second. Shino vs. Shikamaru in the third. Ino vs. Hinata in the fourth. Itachi will go against the winner of the first match finished. Now go find your rings." The boys all walked off to read the numbers of each ring. However, Ino looked from Hinata to her ring.

She had heard them talking about Hinata being blind and had no idea how she would know which one was their arena. In the time she had spent thinking, Ino had not realized Hinata was already all set and waiting for her to get there. Upon realizing so, she hurried over and got into a sloppy stance that seemed like it would be taken out by Hinata's solid yet fluid stance in seconds. Oh, how true that was.

Inoichi blew a whistle to signal the start of the match, unlike the normal swish of a flag to do so. Hinata winced slightly at the noise and huffed in annoyance. However, that took only a second, before she dodged the one and only punch Ino threw. It put the blond off balance, and Hinata took this to her advantage.

Hinata swept her leg, successfully knocking Ino down. The blackette pinned the girl down and went to punch her, only to stop at Inoichi's whistle. And it all happened in seconds. "Well, the winner is Hinata…" The Yamanaka Head looked down at his daughter in amazement. She had never been beaten so easily.

Itachi had watched the fight with his Sharingan active, but he too was still amazed. However, he walked over and took his position on the ring. Inoichi went to blow the whistle once again, but stopped at Hinata's raised hand. "Yes, Hinata?"

"You do realize that you do not need to blow that whistle to signal the start of the match. I can tell when it begins. The other spars did not use a whistle and it is just a distraction to the others." Hinata waited patiently as Inoichi slowly grabbed a signal flag. Hesitantly, he waved it in the air, starting the match between Hinata and Itachi.

Itachi was more advanced than your average nine year old, but even he was afraid of Hinata - something he scolded himself for. However, it was for a very good reason. The boy threw a punch at Hinata's head, only if the girl to dodge and hit his arm with multiple Gentle Fist strikes. Not letting it effect him, Itachi spun and went to kick the girl.

However, Hinata stopped the kick with ease and hit him on his knee hard, collapsing his knee in. She let go of his foot as soon as that happened, and the leg fell uselessly. As soon as it hit the ground, Itachi's vision went white with pain and he crumpled to the floor. Hinata took this to her advantage, pulling out a kunai and grabbing him from behind, the kunai ready to slice his throat. Dumbstruck at how quick yet anther fight went, Inoichi just looked at the duo on the ground. Realizing the match wasn't being called, Itachi raised his hands in surrender. "I lose. I'm too injured to stand, let alone fight."

Hinata let go after he spoke, and held out her hand to help him up. "Sorry, I got a little aggressive. I forgot I wasn't fighting with Father or Hizashi. Your leg should be fine by tomorrow. I just stretched the muscle past where it is supposed to go. Come on, get up already." Itachi grabbed the younger girl's hand after she spoke, and she pulled him up effortlessly. Slowly, she helped him walk to Ino and the adults watching the matches, before letting go and letting him fall.

Hinata had gone against two opponents and won, while the first matches were still going for the others. She sighed, before walking to the ring in which Shino and Shikamaru were sparring. They seemed to be at a draw, for neither was landing a strike on the other. However, Shikamaru suddenly stopped defending himself and let Shino hit him to the ground, where he stayed.

"The winner is Shino," Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, said with a huff. "Hinata, you can come up now." Shikamaru walked off, muttering about "troublesome women" while Hinata got up from her spot sitting on the ground. She made her way to the ring quickly, and got set in her stance. Shino glanced at her before copying.

Yoshino waved the start flag, and the match began. Shino took his time analyzing Hinata, before taking a few steps back to plan. This proved to be the wrong move, as Hinata disappeared from her spot and appeared behind him, kicking him to the ground. Shino managed to stand up although wobbly, only for Hinata to come at him with a punch to his face. He flew back and hit the ground, where he stayed this time. "Winner is Hinata."

Smirking, Hinata helped Shino up before going over to the ring with Sasuke and Kiba fighting. The match only lasted another minute, before Kiba was down and Sasuke was proclaimed winner of the match by his father. Hinata walked onto the ring and got set, while Sasuke just stared at her. "You honestly expect me to believe she made it this far? Is this a joke? I am not hitting her, no way."

"Sasuke, get set. You are to fight her. If you do not, you forfeit the match. Understood?" Sasuke grumbled, but did as his father said. For the final time, a start flag was waved, and Sasuke did not wait in throwing himself at Hinata. The girl simply sidestepped and dodged the attack, while Sasuke struggled to gain his balance again.

He went to punch Hinata, but the girl grabbed Sasuke's arm and easily shut off all tenketsu in his arm. The boy grimaced as his arm went numb, but continued to fight. He went to kick her, but Hinata aimed a Gentle Fist strike at his ankle, making it so he couldn't even stand on the leg. In a last attempt to win, Sasuke went to punch he with his other arm.

This attack was intercepted and Hinata twisted his arm behind his back, before pressing a kunai to his neck and forcing him to kneel. She crouched down so her mouth was at his ear and whispered, "I win."

"The winner is Hinata." Fugaku was watching the girl in surprise as she simply released his son and let him fall to the ground. The poor boy curled into a ball, shocked at the attack he had just received. And he would never forget it.

Hinata walked out of the clearing and into the woods with her head high. The wind blew her dark blue battle kimono, and the lavender dragon on it seemed to be moving. At the same time, all the adults thought one thing. _No way. She is not the Ice Dragon._

OoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_The Ice Dragon, a legendary shinobi with the power to use any elemental chakra, with the main affinity being ice. There is only one Ice Dragon at a time, when one dies, the next suitable child born becomes the newest Ice Dragon."_ Hiashi sighed when he finished reading the small passage in the overly large book. "That is all it says. In this entire book, there are only two sentences." He ran his hand through his hair before closing the book and placing it on top of a large pile of other overly large books.

"Just give up, honey. She is the Ice Dragon, okay? Just live with that and make the most of it." Tsuki wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned on him, kissing his head. He turned slowly in her arms, and they kissed passionately.

The door opened silently, and neither noticed. When the person coughed, both blushed red as they broke apart. In the doorway stood Hinata, her arms crossed. "Next time, I will make sure you heard my knock before coming in. Anyway, you called me here Father?"

She sat on her knees in front of her father's desk with a slight smirk. "Yes, I did Hinata. I wanted to know if you would be interested in trying to learn the clan styles."

Hinata did not even ponder for a second, but her mother's eyes widened slightly and her mouth was agape. "I would be honored, Father."

Hiashi smiled slightly. "Very well. Your training begins tomorrow. Dismissed."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Perfect, Hinata. That is honestly what I had planned to teach you for the entire week. I did not plan on you learning it all in one day, so just continue working on it so you get faster." Hiashi watched as Hinata excelled through the stances, performing them better than most of the chunin in the clan.

"Neji, come out already." Hinata turned to the door suddenly, and Neji slowly stepped inside the room. Hiashi glanced at the boy, watching as they boy walked slowly into the room.

Once Neji was in front of Hiashi, he dropped to his knees and touched his head to the ground. "I wish for you to train me."

Hinata did not pay attention to the scene, while Hiashi studied the boy on the ground before him. "Very well. Hinata!" The small girl turned towards her father, stopping her practice. "You are to show Neji what I taught you today." Hinata nodded, before getting into a stance. Neji watched as she started going through katas, his eyes widening slightly as she did it with no problems. When she finished, she turned towards Hiashi and bowed her head slightly. "Now, Neji. Try to do it along with Hinata."

Once again, Hinata got into the stance. Neji copied her, but there were multiple flaws. Hinata waited while Hiashi fixed each one of Neji's problems. When he was corrected, Hinata showed him the first move. He tried it, and Hinata waited as he was once again corrected.

For over an hour, the two went through the stances again and again. Neji was panting heavily, while Hinata had barely broken a sweat. "Great job. Neji, work on those. We will meet here again in two days. Dismissed."

The two kids walked out of the room together in silence. As they walked through the halls, Neji gained the courage to speak. "Hinata?" The girl turned her head towards him to let the boy know she was listening, but they continued to walk. "How long have you been learning the clan style?"

"I just started today." Neji's eyes widened slightly at that fact, and he couldn't help but be jealous that she was better than him. "I have to go. Goodbye Neji. I will see you in two days." Hinata ran into the room on their right, and Neji walked out of the main house compound alone, thinking through her words. However, he did not return home.

Instead, Neji walked into the woods and found a clearing, where he began practicing his new forms.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Scrolls were strewn around Hinata's pale lavender room, and the girl sat on the ground in the center of the large piles of scrolls. She held her hand over the scroll, and a light blue light emitted from it as she ran her hand a few inches above the scroll. When she reached the bottom, she stopped the chakra flow to her hand and the light disappeared. "Clones… They sound interesting." Her hands flew through the seals in the reading, before a cloud of smoke came from next to her, and an exact copy of her sat on top the scrolls. "Cool." She made the clone disappear, before she rolled up the scroll. "That is all I have access to right now… I better start learning how to read things far away."

Hinata held her hands in front of her in a seal, concentrating. After a minute, she held them in front of her, the same blue light glowing. "What does my wall have writing on it?" She studied the writing, which she realized was part of the design on her wall and was just her name written repeatedly. "Well, I guess I better go show this to Father."

The small girl stood up fluidly and walked out of her room to her father's study. She knocked and made sure to wait for permission to enter before opening the door. "Father, there will be no need for you to teach me a chakra scanner for being able to read papers and the board," Hinata said, standing in front of her father's desk. "I have figured out how to do so."

Hiashi was slightly surprised, and pulled out a paper. "Show me. Tell me what this says."

Hinata took the paper and put it in front of her before holding her hand above it and sending chakra to her hand. "I have been accepted to participate in the Academy selections next year."

"Correct. But you must be able to read things far away too. Tell me the name of any book on the top shelf of the bookcase by the door." Hiashi watched as Hinata concentrated before holding her hands in the air.

After a few seconds, the blue light faded. "There is the scrapbook from your wedding, made by Mother."

Hiashi blushed slightly, and Hinata noticed somehow. "C-correct. That is one less thing I have to teach you then. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? If not, then you can leave." Hinata nodded to him before standing up and leaving the room. After the door closed behind her, Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Only my daughter. Only me daughter…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Time Skip… One Year Later. Academy Selections**

"Good luck, Hinata!" Said girl nodded to her mother before walking towards her father waiting at the door, her dark blue battle kimono twirling as she turned, and the dragon appeared alive on it.

"Are you ready? It is a pretty big day for you." Hiashi grabbed Hinata's hand and led her out of the house and through the town to the Academy. "Are you positive you want to do this?"

"I am fine, Father. I just need to know a few things. How many other children are here, and how many do you think will be a challenge for me?" Hinata had the ac of a shy little girl, but that was all it was – an act.

Hiashi shook his head slightly. "There are around a hundred other children. And you already know that none of them could be a challenge for you. Come on, we have to sign your name and find out who you are going up against." The two walked off to the registration table and signed Hinata's name quickly. They were handed the schedule of fights, before walking off to a quieter place with the other clans' children.

"Hinata!" A blonde ball of energy flew at Hinata, but the girl sidestepped out of the way and he fell to the ground. "Ow!" He rubbed his head in pain before getting up and patting the smaller girl on her head. "Are you excited?"

"Not at all and if I were you, I would remove your hand from my head. Now." Naruto did as she said, and stared her down for a minute before returning to Sasuke's side. Hinata took the paper her father was holding out to her and laid it on the ground before scanning it, to the surprise of most people. "I am fighting a civilian first? This is going to be boring. Wait… Isn't Sakura Haruno the daughter of one of the civilian council members?"

"Yeah, I am. What is the little blind girl gonna do 'bout it?" Sakura stood behind Hinata with her arms crossed. The blackette slowly turned towards the pinkette. "I said, what is the little blind gir-"

Sakura was cut off as she felt a hand on her mouth and a kunai on her throat, cutting in slightly. "Can you shut your mouth? You are quite annoying. However, I will not fight you until our match. Understood?" Sakura nodded slightly in Hinata's grip, and gasped for air when she was dropped without a care. She fell to her knees clutching her throat, while most of the children stared at Hinata is fear.

The girl did not care as she walked with her head high towards the ring with seats surrounding it. She sat in the first row of seats for all the children participating. Not long after she sat down, she heard someone approaching. They crouched down in front of her. "Hinata Hyuuga? I am the head instructor here, Iruka. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me or any of the sensei. Okay?"

"Thank you, but I wish to be treated like everyone else. I am no different from them. When is the match going to begin?" Hinata seemed unaware of the shock on Iruka's face, but he whipped it clean and looked at his watch.

"Well, it is only going to be a few minutes. You can get set in the arena while I find Sakura." Iruka walked off, and Hinata walked up to the ring, before finding her spot and waiting patiently for Sakura to come. Iruka returned with Sakura, and the girl got into a sloppy stance, while Hinata stood in a perfect Gentle Fist stance. "Begin."

Sakura hesitated for a second, and Hinata took this too her advantage. She danced past the punch that came her way and grabbed Sakura's arm, twisting it backwards. The pinkette was forced to go down on her knees so her elbow was not broken, and Hinata placed a kunai at her neck. The crowd was stunned into silence at the easy win, and Iruka shook himself out of the shock after a few seconds. "The winner is Hinata."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata let Sakura fall to the ground without a care, before walking out of the ring and sitting back in her seat. Most people were staring at her, and there was complete silence. It was broken by Iruka and another instructor helping Sakura up and sitting her in another chair.

As if a spell was broken, the fights continued in a blur. Sakura and all the others that lost were moved to the secondary ring for their skills to still be assessed. Hinata sat in silence as the group slowly dwindled.

When her turn came, she stood swiftly and got set across from Sasuke. "We meet again Hinata. This time, you won't win because of a fluke. I will prove the Uchiha are stronger than a blind Hyuuga." Fugaku could barely hold back face-palming when he heard his son's words.

Hiashi leaned towards Fugaku. "You do know she is the Ice Dragon, right? With his attitude, your son might end up hurt. Hinata won't hesitate in her attacks."

The Uchiha Head shook his head, before watching the match. Sasuke leaped at Hinata as soon as the match began, but she simply stepped out of the way and he fell to the ground. With a huff, Sasuke jumped back up and looked at Hinata for a second, before charging her again. This time, she grabbed the hand that was aimed at her face and hit several points in his arm. It fell uselessly to Sasuke's side, and he growled.

He aimed another punch at Hinata, but the girl swept her leg and knocked Sasuke to the ground. Before he could get up, she crouched over him with a kunai to his neck. "I win," she said as the proctor announced her win.

She got off of Sasuke, and the boy glared at Hinata's back. She ignored him as she danced back to her seat. Those sitting around her leaned away from her in slight fear.

"Heya Hinata. I can't believe you beat Sasuke. That was pretty cool. He deserved it, saying you were weak and all. He wouldn't listen to me…" Naruto smiled brightly at the blackette, and she turned in his general direction, noting that he sat in the empty seat beside her.

"Naruto." Hinata dipped her head slightly to the boy. "I am guessing you won your match?"

Naruto nodded his head excitedly, forgetting that Hinata could not see him. "Sure did. Beat the poor boy to the ground. Felt kinda sorry for him, but Mom will kill me if I don't get in. And Dad would be pretty pissed too… The Hokage's son not making it into the Academy; that would be really bad for him. Anyways, I have a question for you." Hinata cocked her head at him, and he continued. "Do you wanna be my friend?"

Hinata blinked her unseeing eyes at him. "Friend?"

Naruto seemed shocked at her honest confusion. "Yeah, friends. You know, hang out together, play games, all that stuff. It could be me, you, and Sasuke. Just the three of us. We would make a pretty awesome team; if he could get over the fact a girl can kick his ass."

"Sure, I guess we could be friends… I have to go Naruto, it is my turn to fight again. But I would like that." For the first time, Hinata gave an honest and true smile to someone, before jumping into the ring and whipping the floor once again with another ninja hopeful. The entire time, Naruto stared at her with a small smile on his face and dazed eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata and Naruto stood facing each other, the last two fighters in the championship. "Hinata, just don't kill me." Naruto smirked slightly at her as she spoke, planning on beating her.

"I cannot make any promises." Naruto's eyes widened slightly in fear, and Hinata chuckled.

He proctor walked between them and faced the large crowd. "Let the final match, begin!"

Naruto waited for a second, remembering how Hinata beat all those who flew at her immediately with ease. But he forgot the fact that she will take the first opening. She flew at him with grace and quickly hit all the chakra points in his arms before he could react. Both arms fell uselessly to his sides, and he cursed as bad as a six year old could.

Without the use of his arms, Naruto turned to trying to kick Hinata and swipe her legs out from under her. Hinata jumped over, dodged, or blocked each attack with grace and ease. Naruto seemed to be tiring out quickly, but Hinata did not even seem winded.

Naruto took one wrong step, and Hinata spun him around, pinned his arms behind his back, forced him onto his knees, and held a kunai to his neck. A little trail of blood came from where the tip was pressed tightly on his neck.

"The winner is Hinata." The proctor walked back onto the ring, and was expecting to have to help Naruto up, only for Hinata to do so.

"Sorry about injuring you, Naruto. But that was a good fight." Hinata helped Naruto limp over to the chairs, and the medics immediately ran over to him. They would all lose their jobs if something bad happened to the Hokage's kid.

Hinata went to sit down next to him, but a proctor stopped her before she could and forced her back to the ring. Once she reached the ring, Iruka grabbed her arm and gently pulled her next to him. "The winner of the Academy selections is Hinata Hyuuga." A medal was placed around Hinata's neck, and a trophy was handed to her. All around Hinata, adults clapped and other kids glared in anger that a girl like her –blind none the less– could win the tournament.

Naruto struggled away from the medics and raced over to Hinata. Just when everyone thought he would tackle her, Hinata sidestepped out of the way. To the amusement of many people, the blonde menace flew into the ground. He sat up slowly rubbing his head. "Ow, Hina, that hurt. Why are you so cold like Sasuke?"

Just as Naruto finished, he sensed someone behind him. As he looked over his shoulder, Naruto saw Sasuke and gulped. "What was that, baka?"

"Oh, ah, um… N-nothing Sasuke." Naruto stutter a response, his voice faltering under Sasuke's glare.

"Good. Anyways, Hinata… I came here to…" His voice became so soft that Naruto couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion, and the Uchiha looked ready to punch him.

Sighing, Sasuke looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck in a very Naruto manner. "I, uh, I said I wanted to-"

Hinata cut him off. "I heard the first time. It is okay, Sasuke. But I believe Naruto has something he wants to ask you."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her in confusion. "I do?" Hinata turned her head towards Naruto and glared at him with her unseeing eyes. "Oh yeah! I do… Sasuke, wanna be friends with me and Hinata? We would be the best team ever!"

Sasuke looked between the two, before shrugging. "Sure, why not? Nothing bad can come out of this, right?" He stared Naruto down again, but the blonde just shrugged in reply. With a sigh on Sasuke's part, the three walked off.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Time Skip… One Week Later**

Hinata sat in the abandoned swing outside the school. No other children were there, but she was waiting for Naruto and Sasuke. The summer heat was grueling, but she did not seem to notice. The roped that held the swing up creaked every time she moved, even slightly. Her feet did not touch the ground yet, which led to Hinata swinging her legs in the air. "Hello Naruto, Sasuke. You two can come out now."

As the two came out from their hiding spot behind some trees nearby, Sasuke said, "I told you she would sense us, baka." Naruto responded by telling Sasuke to shut up, and Hinata did something very unlike her normal self. She smiled. Not a small smile, but not a huge grin either.

Naruto was talking for the short time it took for the duo to walk over to their friend, but that was more than enough time to manage to tell half his life story while talking a mile a minute.

Hinata wiped the smile off her face, but both the boys had already seen it. "Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto stopped his jabbering to Sasuke to look at Hinata.

"Shut up." Sasuke had to hold in his laughter at how calmly the girl had told their friend to shut up, but was even more surprised when it worked. "Anyways… The main reason we are meeting. Who got in to the Academy and what class?"

Naruto was bouncing in place, and before Hinata said anything more, he broke in. "I got in! Mom and Dad were so happy, even though they didn't expect anything less… Oh, and I am in Iruka's class! I can't wait to see him again."

Sasuke sighed slightly at the boy's antics. "I was accepted too. Iruka's class."

Hinata nodded. "Same here. I have something I want to ask you two. Your parents most likely already know, but the clan is having a party for my acceptance into the Academy. I have no idea why it is such a big thing, but it is. All clan heads and their families are invited. But I wanted to know if you would come, not for politics, but as my friends."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look before nodding to each other. "Sure," Sasuke said. "We'll come as friends."

"But I have one question…" Hinata and Sasuke both looked at Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head as he continued. "What is politics?"

OoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The large hall was crowded with many clan heads and their families. The adults were clustered together at a table, with Hiashi and Tsuki at the head. Their children were sitting at another table, the younger ones playing with their formal clothing. However, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were not there. None of the other children seemed to notice this.

But when Naruto and Sasuke led an elegantly dressed Hinata down the main staircase, all attention was on them. The room was almost dead silent, the only noise being the music playing. Hinata's hair was done up, and her kimono was perfect.

Even Hiashi and Tsuki were stunned into silence. Neither had helped the girl preparing for the night, as she had asked for them not to. But a glance around the table answered the question of who helped her when they realized Mikoto and Kushina were missing from the table. The two women appeared from the upper floor a few minutes after the children were seated and they smiled at Tsuki as they took their seats.

Hiashi stood and raised his glass. "A toast, to my daughter and all others who were accepted into the Academy. May their next ten years be the best they can." All the adults raised their cups in the air and toasted, while only some of the children did so.

"Hinata?" The blackette turned in her seat to face Naruto sitting to her left. "I know I already told you, but you look really pretty." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck while he blushed.

Hinata dipped her head to him. "Thank you, Naruto." The boy's blush got darker, and he focused on his feet so no one could tell.

"For once, I agree with him. You look wonderful, Hinata." Sasuke said from Hinata's right, his duck butt hair neatened as much as it could be. That wasn't much.

"Thank you Sasuke." Hinata nodded to the boy, and he looked at her, before looking down at the plate of food placed in front of him. Without another word, the three began to eat.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…." Naruto sat in the swing outside the Academy and swung over Hinata lying on the ground beneath it.

"What are you whining about now?" Hinata rolled over onto her stomach and crawled out from under the still moving Naruto while Sasuke talked.

"Hinata…" Naruto continued to whine, and Hinata stood up without him noticing. When he swung by again, she held her arm out so he hit it and did a front flip off the swing. With it vacant, she sat down while Naruto curled into a ball on the ground and clutched his head.

"That is what you get for being annoying. Now what do you want?" She swung slightly as she talked, her feet still not touching the ground.

"Why did we come to school at seven in the morning?" Naruto sat Indian style in front of Hinata, while Sasuke leaned back on the tree with a sigh.

"We both already told you. School starts at seven-thirty. You were the one who wanted to pick a seat where we can be together." Hinata started swinging, and Naruto did not move in time as her foot crashed into his face. He flew back for the second time in less than five minutes, and just stayed there after that.

A few minutes passed in silence, before Sasuke pushed himself off the tree. "We should probably go in. Hinata has to see Iruka-sensei, and it is seven-ten right now." He receive no reply, but Hinata jumped off the still moving swing and landed on her feet standing over Naruto. The blonde was quivering in fear, but Hinata just walked away. After a few seconds, Sasuke pulled him up before he walked off, leaving Naruto to race after the two. He caught up, and the trio walked into the classroom together.

Iruka looked up from his desk when he heard the door slide open, and wasn't surprised to see Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke. "Hello Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke." The three nodded in response. Naruto and Sasuke picked seats while Hinata walked up to Iruka's desk. She waited patiently for a few seconds before Iruka realized what she was waiting for. "Oh, yes, here you go Hinata." He handed her a stack over large textbooks and workbooks, and she brought them to her seat.

Dropping them on the table with a thud, both Naruto and Sasuke stared at the unusual books. "Hinata, why do these books have no writing and only little bumps?"

Hinata sighed as she sat down. "I had too much free time in the past year. I learned Braille. Father decided it would be best to get my books like this. Now I only need to scan for worksheets and things on the board."

Both boys nodded, and Naruto opened a book to run his finger over the raised dots. "This seems hard. How do you read it?" Hinata did not even bother answering him, and just sighed. Sasuke never would admit it, but he was curious too.

"Look, the blind girl has special books. Probably because she is too stupid for the books we are getting." Sakura snorted as she looked at the book over Naruto's shoulder, having arrived only moments ago.

"I can assure you my intellect is above most the students in here. The only reason it is not all is because we have a Nara in our class. But I could easily become a challenge for him if I tried. As for the books, I want you to try and read that. I can, perfectly." Hinata kept her head on her folded hands while she spoke, and Sakura was taken aback slightly.

"Sure, you can read that. But not everything is going to be done special for you. Read this." A note was shoved in front of Hinata.

The blackette sighed, and placed one hand over the note, letting it glow as she read. "It says, 'I bet you will never be able to read this. But if you can, can you write?' To answer, yes I can. Read this aloud."

Hinata's face was directed towards Sakura as she wrote quickly and neatly on the paper. The pinkette took it after Hinata laid her pencil down, and read it aloud. "Hmmm… 'Father always told me to never listen to screeching banshees. I don't know why I am now…' A screeching banshee!" Sakura was ready to explode at Hinata, and Iruka took this as the perfect time to start the class.

"Quiet down and take a seat. As many of you know, I am your main instructor, Iruka. You are to address me as Iruka-sensei and nothing else. Now, I congratulate all of you that are here, because already you have proven to have more potential than those who did not pass the selections. Anyways, the winner of the selections was Hinata Hyuuga, for those who did not know. She deserves a round of applause for multiple spectacular fights." He paused in his speech to start the clapping, and Hinata sat still as most everyone clapped, with Naruto leading it the loudest. "Onto the topic of this school; you will attend this school for ten years, until you are sixteen. In a few weeks, if you were given permission by your guardian, you will be assigned an older student as an 'older sibling' and will be roomed with this student, along with another member of this class and their guide. Next year, you will be paired with the same person, but rooming might be changed. The following year, you are divided into teams and given one student from the graduating to be like your teacher. You will begin going on missions, D-ranked, mind you, but you that is when you are eight. Up until you are twelve, it will be like that in the same teams with the same instructor. At twelve, you will be assigned you official team and will be roomed with them and them alone. Your Jonin sensei will be announced then.

"As for school work, up until age eight, you learn as a class. After that, your will be learning from you instructor, who will be teaching you from our guideline. Once you are in you teams with a Jonin, it is up to them how you will be taught. Understood?" Around the room, the students nodded, and Iruka smiled. "Great. Now, here are your books for this year. Make a line. NOT A MOB, and come get them."

Even though Iruka had specifically pointed it out, the group was more of a giant mob than a line. With the help of some other instructors that appeared, the books were handed to all of the students. Meanwhile, Hinata sat bored in her seat.

Once the students were seated again, Iruka stood in front of the class with a row of instructors. "Settle down, settle down. Now, your instructors are… Daikoku, standard Academy material; Suzume, kunoichi training; Kotetsu and Izumo, weapons; Mizuki, standard Academy; Genma, fitness; Gai, taijutsu; Kurenai, genjutsu; Tokuma, chakra control. Any questions?" Seeing that nobody seemed to have any, he nodded to the instructors, who all left until it was only Mizuki and him left.

"You have a short break, and when you come back, be ready to start actually learning." Iruka dismissed the class before turning to talk to Mizuki.

Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke were the last ones out, and they went to their empty swing. Hinata sat on it and started to sway gently while Sasuke leaned on the tree and Naruto climbed up to sit on the branch. "This class seems like it is boring. But I cannot wait until we get to live in the dorms. Stay here all week; go home on weekends; that would be the life." Naruto spoke from up in the tree, and the branch shuddered every time he moved.

Hinata shrugged. "It seems pretty cool. I just hope I am roomed with someone cool. And not Sakura." As she said this, Naruto shifted on the branch again. His foot got caught in the rope holding the swing up, and Hinata tugged it. With a girly screech, Naruto fell face first into the ground. The entire playground went silent, everyone staring at the three. But it was broken when Hinata started to giggle. And soon everyone went back to what they were doing. But none saw the Uchiha heir behind the tree as he laughed his head off at his now muddy best friend.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Time Skip… 3 Weeks Later, Room and Guide Assignments**

The classroom slowly cleared as students' names were announced and they were passed off to their guides. Hinata was the last sitting in the room, and she heard the last of the guides sigh. "I heard there was a blind girl in this class, I just didn't believe it. You honestly think I won't end up breaking her?"

The girl was talking to Iruka as they walked to Hinata's desk, but the blackette answered before Iruka did. "I am blind, not deaf. And I do not need someone to watch every little thing I do to make sure I don't get hurt. If I did, I would not be training to become a kunoichi. And, for your information, I won the selections." She seemed taken aback by Hinata's reaction, before she smirked.

"You know what, Iruka, I changed my mind. I like her. Girl, name's Anko. Yours?" Anko crossed her arms as she stood in front of Hinata's desk, waiting for the girl to get her bag so they could leave.

"Hinata Hyuuga. You're the girl training under Ibiki, right? I know Father was talking about the twelve year old Ibiki decided would be his apprentice." Hinata walked out of the room with Anko, and the older girl lead the way to her dorm.

"Yeah, I am. By the way, we don't share a dorm with anyone. Being friendly with Orochimaru made many parents fear for their kid's life. But, I like it, so it doesn't matter." Anko held the door open, and Hinata walked inside the small and messy apartment. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't planning on sharing it with anyone. Just don't trip and hurt yourself. Anyways, bathroom is on your left as soon as you step inside. Go a few more steps, and it opens up into a living room and kitchen combo. Straight ahead are two doors. The left is my room, the right is yours. Make yourself comfy, and meet me back here in a few minutes. They are dropping your things off later." With that, Anko walked into the kitchen while Hinata hesitantly went into her room and placed her bag on the bed. Holding her hands in front of herself, she concentrated on her chakra and soon her hands began to glow. As she turned slowly, a picture of the room appeared in her mind.

She heard her door open, but continued to concentrate on the scanner. "Woah, that is awesome. Anyways, do you have any idea how to make something other than microwave food or instant ramen?" Hinata nodded and Anko jumped in joy. "Perfect! I won't starve anymore! We can focus on food later, but a note was dropped off for us that I am to take you to my classes instead of yours. So, we have to go see Ibiki. Apparently, he is interested in you like he was with me. If you get offered to learn under him, say yes. Always say yes." Anko smirked before grabbing Hinata's hand and her bag. "Come on, we are already late."

Anko took off running, and Hinata followed her while putting her bag on her shoulders. And so, her ninja training began…

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I know this is posted so soon after the last chapter. Don't expect this to happen often. I just didn't want to forget my ideas and I was too lazy to draft it all out… That you to my reviewers so far .**

**Please review! They make me happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Anko… Anko… Anko… Wake up, Anko…" Hinata shook the older girl, who just turned in her sleep. As she sighed, Hinata grabbed an air horn from next to the bed. She placed ear plugs in her ears and took a few steps back before she pressed the button and winced at the loud noise. Anko shot out of her bed and almost crashed into Hinata, before the blackette caught her.

Steadying Anko, Hinata pulled out the earplugs. Hinata pulled Anko out of the room and sat her at a table in front of a steaming plate of food. "You didn't forget, did you Anko?"

The purple headed girl just groaned. Hinata shook her head as she threw items into her and Anko's bags as the older girl ate. "We have an examination today… It has been three weeks since you started training me, so we have to show what I have learned so far to show that you are not corrupting me and are actually teaching me." Hinata sighed when Anko couldn't remember, but placed the girl's plate in the sink before giving Anko her respective bag and walking out of the apartment.

"So twerp, what is this whole thing about?" Anko adjusted her bag straps as they walked down the empty hall. No one else was up at five thirty in the morning on their own free will, except for Hinata and a few select ninjas.

Hinata had to hold back another sigh at the question. "I already said. The instructors are making sure you are not corrupting me and that you are actually teaching me things. But, they are doing it to everyone. We just have the first slot so that we will be on time for seeing Ibiki."

Anko nodded as she heard this, not bothering to respond. In three weeks, she had learned the girl had an uncanny ability of "seeing" things without actually seeing them. When they reached the classroom, Anko grabbed the door and walked inside, letting it fall into Hinata's path, although the girl still caught it. At this scene, the instructors almost all sighed at the clear disrespect, but were soon surprised when Anko took Hinata's bag from the girl and carried it to her seat, laying it down gently. Never, had she ever gone out of her way to help someone. Maybe, just maybe, this would be good for both girls…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Good thing you passed, maggot. I would have been in big trouble." Anko ruffled Hinata's hair as she spoke, and the blackette ducked out from under her hand.

"Yeah, but now you actually have to teach me things. I can't just wing it all the time." Hinata opened the door to interrogation, and walked inside, letting it fall into Anko behind her. The purple haired girl did not see it in time, and it hit her right in the face, to the amusement of many of the people inside.

When Anko caught up with Hinata, the two entered Ibiki's office. Anko sprawled herself across the couch while Hinata placed her bag inside the closet before standing in front of the older man's desk. "Anko, Hinata. I heard you two had the first examination today. How did that go?"

Ibiki did not look up from his papers while he talked, but this was a common occurrence for the two. "Amazing. Hinata passed even though I taught her nothing. I like this squirt." Anko jerked her thumb in Hinata's direction as she spoke, and Ibiki nodded approvingly.

"Well then, as congratulations, why don't the two of you interrogate the person in room 16 on your own?" Anko jumped off the couch when Ibiki said this, excitement in her eyes. Even Hinata was slightly excited for this.

"You are serious? Wait… Kai. Kai! KAI! Why won't this dispel?" Anko's mood deflated as she seemed to fail, and Ibiki was holding back a chuckle. However, a surprise to the two sadists in the room, Hinata laughed. It was like bells ringing, and both were entranced, never having heard the sound before. "Hinata? Are you feeling okay?" Anko asked warily. When the girl stopped laughing and cocked her head at Anko, the older girl continued. "You just laughed. I have never heard you laugh in the three weeks you have been with me."

Hinata shrugged, a slight smile on her face. "Well, you thought it was a genjutsu. If you had just asked me, I could have told you it wasn't."

Anko deadpanned hearing this, but turned to Ibiki after a few seconds. "So you were serious?" He nodded, and without another word spoken, Anko took off out of the room. With a wave, Hinata followed after.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ibiki stood with a few other men looking through a one way mirror. "Watch and learn boys, these two are going to be the best interrogation team ever."

Hinata and Anko were inside a small room, a converted closet. "Anko, why do I have to wear this?" The blackette's face distorted in disgust when she realized the clothing she was being forced to wear. "It is like the civilian girl clothing. Not my ninja clothes."

"I am too tough looking to pull off the good cop act. You are too young, so I figured we could at least make you look innocent." Anko watched as Hinata sighed before stripping and putting the overly pink and frilly dress on. As she turned to walk out of the room, Anko stopped her. "Wait. We need to put your hair in pig tails. With ribbons." Hinata groaned, but sat on the stool and allowed Anko to ruin her entire image until she was unrecognizable.

The man in room 16 waited with wide eyes as the door to his cell was opened. He expected another large and cruel man to come in, but was surprised to see a young looking girl. She smirked at him and walked right up to him, before she ripped the gag from his mouth. He screamed as the tape holding it in was torn off.

With tears running down his cheeks, the man saw another girl enter the room, much more timidly. She raced up to him when as soon as she realized his was in pain. Her clouded looking eyes were wide, but the clouded part did not seem to register in the man's mind. "Mister, are you okay? You are not hurt, are you?" He shook his head, and the girl sighed in relief. "Good. I am sorry for any pain my friend caused you. She is slightly… not right in the head."

The man smiled at her, before she stepped out of the way to reveal the older girl standing behind her, cracking her knuckles. He gulped, before the girl in pink turned to her partner. "Anko, do not hurt him too bad. He seems pretty nice."

The purple headed girl turned to her younger teammate. "But Hinata," she whined.

"No buts, Anko," Hinata said. Anko huffed and crossed her arms before she walked away. Hinata turned to the man again. "What's your name?" she said, overly chipper. "I am Hinata, and the meanie over there is Anko."

"Iwao, Iwao Mori." The man had no control over his actions now. His fate was in this girl's hands. A few seconds, and she had him wrapped around her finger.

"And where are you from, Iwao?" Hinata sat on a chair Anko got for her as her unseeing eyes focused into the man's eyes. To anyone else, he seemed like he wasn't there anymore, like his spirit had left.

Anko hated to let it happen, but she handed over the entire interrogation to Hinata. The girl had mad skills, and if Anko was paired with her, she would never need to do any work. "I was sent by Orochimaru." As this was said, Anko's interest, along with everyone else's, perked up.

Hinata was the only one who did not react. "Why did Orochimaru send you here? What does he want you to do?"

"He… he wanted me and a few other people to look for any weaknesses in the forces. He plans to try and infiltrate Konoha. He wants the youngest Uchiha, the Namikaze heir, and the Hyuuga heiress, along with his former student." Anko's eyes widened at this news, and she left the room quickly. This was not the time, not the place. The memories she had tried so hard to keep locked up were breaking out, spilling over. She ran through the halls, until she reached a random room with a lock. Franticly, she went inside and locked the door behind her.

With a thump, she fell to the floor, her eyes wide and unfocused. Her knees were brought close to her chest, her arms snaked around the skinny legs. And for the first time in years, she cried.

Hinata noticed her friend, almost older sister, leave, but if she broke the connection, it would never be brought back. "What happened to the other people? Did they manage to get in?"

Iwao shook his head. "No, we were all captured by ANBU at the border. I was the only one who did not manage to successfully perish."

Hinata wanted to curse at this. She needed to find Anko, but once the connection was lost, it would never be picked up again, and this man was the only hope. "Are any others coming?" The man shook his head, a simple answer. "Are you supposed to report back to Orochimaru?"

"In three weeks. At his base." Hinata thanked the heavens for her good luck, seeing a way to end this quickly.

"And where is the base?" All of her bets were on this one question, the question that could free her to find Anko.

"He runs the Sound Village. His base is inside there." As soon as he answered, the life came back to his eyes, and Hinata was running to the door. "What happened? Where is everyone? Where did the girl go? Huh?"

In the room next door, Ibiki uncrossed his arms. "What did I say?" Holding out a hand, he smirked as the other men grumbled and unwillingly handed over money to him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Anko? Are you ok?" Hinata crouched next to her friend, having finally found the girl inside a random room. Anko's eyes were unfocused, and she was rocking slightly.

"No. No, Orochimaru, I don't want to do that. No! Get off me!" Hinata jumped back as Anko tried to punch her while she jabbered on about Orochimaru.

Blocking a barrage of attacks from her friend, Hinata spoke. "Anko, listen to me. I am not Orochimaru. I don't sound like him, now do I? Calm down, now." The purple headed girl seemed to have not heard her. As she sighed, Hinata leaned back on her leg. Just after one of Anko's punches, she jumped forward and hugged the girl, keeping the girl's arms to her sides to stop any more punches.

Anko tried to kick Hinata now, swinging her legs viciously at her. Hinata ending this quickly by sweeping Anko's legs out from under her and falling to the ground with the girl, before she sat on Anko with one leg on either side of her. As her skirt rode up her thighs, Hinata mumbled, "This is why I do not do dresses."

Hinata's mumble seemed to wake Anko from her memories, and the girl came back to her surroundings with a start. "Wha… Why are you sitting on me, Hinata?"

"I should be asking why you were attacking me. You won't do that again, right?" Anko nodded, confused, and Hinata slowly got off of her. "I was sitting on you because you were hell-bent on killing me."

Anko sat up and looked everywhere but at Hinata. "I am sorry about that. You can ask for another trainer if you want. I'm not the best one…" She trailed off when Hinata crouched down in front of her.

"I don't care if you aren't the best trainer. I don't care if you try to kill my ass while I sleep." Anko smirked slightly at this, but tears were welling in her eyes. "I don't care if you were that snake's student for however long. I care that you are hurt. I care that he did something to you. And I care that he is after you. None of us are perfect. None of us will ever be perfect. But, I will not ask for another trainer because of one small episode."

Anko threw herself at Hinata, knocking the girl off balance. Both fell to the floor in a heap, Anko hugging Hinata. "You know, I'm happy I got stuck with you. These next few years might not be so bad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Time Skip… 2 Years… Class Team Assignments**

"I can't believe two years ago I thought five thirty in the morning was early," Anko said as she walked down a hall with Hinata leading the way.

"I know. Look at you now, five and you were wide awake. Almost earlier than me." Hinata smirked at the girl over her shoulder as she was walking, not breaking her stride.

"Almost! No one should get up at three on a regular basis! I was only up because you tripped while trying to read something and walk." Anko ruffled the shorter girl's hair, smiling.

Hinata huffed and crossed her arms. "But I tripped on your things!"

Anko went to respond, but an older girl poked her head out of a room. "I don't care who the two of you are or where you are going at this god-forsaken hour in the morning, but shut up! Some of us actually like sleeping." With that said, she returned to her room and shut the door. Anko and Hinata exchanged a look before having to cover their mouths to stop their laughter.

Calmed down, they soon entered Iruka's classroom as they were told by the note dropped in their room. Iruka looked up from his desk, bags under his eyes. "Hello Anko, Hinata. Thanks for coming so early."

Anko and Hinata exchanged a look, laughter in their eyes. "No problem, this isn't early for either of us."

Iruka's eyes widened, before he remembered who the two were. "Right, Ibiki. Anyways, as the two of you probably know, today is the day for team assignments. We only have one problem, there is no graduating student willing to take Hinata on their team. Anko, since you and Hinata have worked together for years and are really close, would you mind taking on her team?"

Anko grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Not a problem. This will be fun."

Iruka shook his head, before he sighed. "Do not mentally scar potential ninjas."

"Why not?" Anko jumped at him, a slight pout on her face.

Iruka had to fight back hitting his head on the desk. "Because we already have had more than half the class drop out. We are tight on students."

Anko sighed, but nodded. "Fine, I won't scar them. Not that bad." Iruka did not even bother to respond, knowing this was the best he would get. "We will be back at noon to pick up the team. Ibiki wants to see us until then."

With that said, both girls left Iruka. The poor teacher just dropped his head with a groan. "Why do I always have to talk to the insane students?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Ibiki!"Anko threw open Ibiki's office door and ran inside, Hinata following after her much slower. "I get my own team!"

"Dear God, help them all. Who is on it?" Ibiki signed the last of the papers in front of him before turning to his two apprentices.

"Well, Hinata and… Heya, Hinata? Who else is on the team?" Anko turned to the blackette, honestly confused. Ibiki sweat-dropped at the thought of Anko leading a team. More likely, Hinata would do the job.

"Sasuke and Naruto. While you were busy talking, I scanned the paper on his desk. You don't just leave me standing somewhere, I get bored and curious." Hinata kept a straight face as she said this, but Anko burst out in laughter, and Ibiki was smiling at her.

"So the three menaces are back together. Good luck, Anko. You are going to need it." Ibiki looked between the two girls before turning his attention to the paper in his hands. "Now, there is no one here right now for us, but Intel wants you. As does Forensics. And Decoding. So see you later." The two girls sighed, before walking out of the room. Ibiki seemed to remember something, and glanced at the two girls walking down the hall. "And the Hokage!"

Hinata turned to Anko at the same time Anko did to her. Perfectly chorused, the two spoke at the same time. "Shit."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello Anko, Hinata." The two girls bowed to an older looking Naruto, the Hokage of the village. "Sit down. No need to be so formal." Both girls hesitantly took a seat on a couch across from the Hokage's desk, worried about why they were called to his office in the first place. "Ibiki has most likely already told the two of you that you are wanted in multiple departments at the moment. I know you have team selections at noon, so that gives you about six hours. However, your cause for being called to the departments is unknown to almost all." He paused and activated a seal under his desk. The doors and windows glowed for a second, before the light died down and disappeared. "Now that the room is free of any wandering ears, you two have been known throughout the different countries for years, as the best at your age. Recently, this was uncovered on the council.

"Now, multiple countries and even places within our own village want you two because of your skills. I advise you to not accept any offers they might put your way, at least for now. But I have a preposition for you. Hinata and Anko, would you two like to take a private chunin examination with only a select few jonin from our village helping with it?" Minato placed his hands in his lap as he studied the two girls.

Anko and Hinata thought it through for less than a minute before nodding slightly to each other, no unnoticed by the older man in the room. "I would be honored," Hinata said, with a bow of her head.

"As would I," Anko said, mimicking Hinata.

The Hokage nodded. "Understood. Now, I can have the test prepared for you in an hour. In the mean time, rest up. And you do not need to see Intel or anyone else, I will send a messenger to say you are busy. Goodbye, and good luck." With that, Hinata and Anko both left, slightly shocked. The two girls returned to their room, their minds elsewhere.

As one, they fell onto the couch. "I can't believe it." Anko came back to life as she spoke, and broke Hinata out of her own stupor.

"We can become chunin today. That would break Kakashi Hatake's record! He promoted at 15 when he graduated." Hinata seemed excited, the first time Anko had even seen her show more than slight emotion.

"Yeah, but can we tell anyone? If we can't, my codename is going to be… Shadow Snake. That has a nice ring to that. We all know you are going to be Ice Dragon." With that said, Anko turned on the television, flipping to a mindless show about what being a ninja does to a child. "This is so off it is funny! I am not like that! Am I?" Anko watched a girl who looked a lot like her walking around a man tied up and on the floor, a sadistic grin on the girl's face.

"Um, Anko?" The purple haired girl turned to Hinata. "I am pretty sure that is you. This is the tape released from our latest interrogation. I come into the room in a few seconds." To prove Hinata, a pink wearing version of her walked onto the screen.

Anko chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Hehe, I guess you are right. Yeah, this show isn't that far off. But we are special…" Anko trailed off as she watched herself kick the man, and Hinata crouched down to help him. "Did I really do this?" In response, Hinata just nodded, as the older girl was transfixed on watching the television version of her beat up a man. "But didn't this guy try to grope you after he got free from the restraints before this?" Hinata nodded again, and Anko smirked. "Okay. He deserved that then."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma stood in front of Hinata, Anko, and the Hokage. "I am sorry, Hokage-sama, but you expect us to believe these two Academy students are chunin level." Kakashi looked at the two, his face hidden by his mask and book.

"No, I expect you to believe they are above chunin level. They just need to receive this rank to get higher. As I told you before, the four of you are each giving them a test. Kakashi, jutsu and defense; Kurenai, genjutsu; Asuma, logic, knowledge, and problem solving; and Gai, taijutsu. They have until noon." With that, he took off, leaving the six in the middle of a training ground.

"I guess Gai will go first, then I will give my test for them to have a rest, then Kakashi, they have a rest, and finish with Kurenai." Asuma looked around at his fellow jonin, who nodded. With that, he, Kurenai, and Kakashi jumped back.

Anko was pulled by Asuma after the jonin, leaving Hinata standing in the middle of the clearing with Gai studying her. "A Hyuuga, this could be interesting! Get ready to face the power of youth!" With that, both got into a crouch, and Gai sprung forward. Hinata bent backwards, dodging a punch aimed for her face, and then used the momentum to back flip over the leg sweep that followed.

Gai did not stop his attack, and went forward with a roundhouse kick aimed for Hinata's head. She simply bent backwards and to the side, placing her hand on the ground. Using that to push herself up, Hinata managed to clip Gai on the chin, to the surprise of the other jonin. He stood tall, but Hinata had disappeared from his sight. Out of nowhere, she came up from under him and caught him completely under his chin, sending him flying in the air. Hinata followed after Gai, and chopped down on his stomach with her leg midair. The force sent him flying back to earth, Hinata still pounding him with kicks. He went to bail before the ground hit him, but Hinata sent a kick and punch to Gai's face, knocking him down into the ground with a loud crack.

"I think Gai was just beaten by an eight year old." Kakashi's stared at the man he could never quite beat, Kurenai's words barely registering. Asuma's mouth was wide open, his cigarette fallen onto the ground.

Hinata crouched down next to her beaten opponent and her hand glowed green as she held them above Gai, healing the ribs he broke along with all other damage she caused him. Asuma turned to Kakashi as the scene played out in front of them. "Face it, you were wrong. She is special."

Kakashi grumbled but did not respond. Anko walked out into the clearing, where Hinata was pulling Gai out of the crater he formed. "Thank you, little one! The flames of youth burn brightly in you! Now, my next youthful opponent!"

Anko just stared Gai down, before he came at her ready to kick. The girl jumped back to avoid it, and he ran full speed to catch up. She barely dodged a punch, before she slid under him and appeared behind him, a kunai at his back. However, he grabbed her arm and turned quickly, pulling on it. She winced and jumped back, breaking his grip. With her arm injured, she switched her kunai to her left hand and stood on defense. Gai came at her and tried to kick her head, but she did a backbend, jumping over the leg sweep after that. When Gai went to punch her again, she grabbed his arm and twisted it, before having to let go to get away from a punch. As she caught her breath, Gai disappeared and hit her from behind, knocking her to the ground.

Anko growled and flipped up, landing on her feet. She took a step back, before charging at Gai. He got ready to block, just for her to go around him and disappear. A few seconds later, she almost kicked his head in from behind. Gai caught her leg last second and held her in place, before letting go and having her fall. "That was a youthful challenge! You are good, youthful one! But alas, you are injured. Have your youthful companion heal you like she did me!"

Gai helped Anko up and lead her back to the center of the clearing, where Hinata was with the other. Immediately, Hinata healed Anko while the others watched in amazement.

"So, next test with me. Kurenai, if you would." Kurenai pulled out a scroll and unsealed from it a stack of papers along with two desks like the ones at the Academy. "You have an hour to finish as much as you can. Begin." Both girls sat in a desk with a stack of at least a hundred pages of questions. Anko stared at the stack for a few seconds, while Hinata took the first page and immediately started scanning it and answering. In half the time, Hinata was finished, while Anko was almost done. Within another fifteen minutes, Hinata was going through katas when Anko finished. Asuma walked over, amazed. "Well, you two finished early. Ready for Kakashi? For this, you two can work as a team. Use whatever jutsu you know to counter his and possible return a few hits."

Both girls nodded, and Kakashi took a place about twenty feet away from them. Hinata got into a stance nobody, not even Gai, could recognize, while Anko took a Hyuuga-like stance. Kakashi shot a small fireball at the two, only for a ball of water to hit it and make it disappear. Anko stood the same as she had, while Hinata had shifted ever so slightly, and they knew it was from her, performed without a single seal. Anko summoned a few snakes from her arms to go after Kakashi and track him, while Hinata pulled more water up from the ground. As Kakashi started to fire a larger fireball at it, it turned to ice. Soon, more sheets of ice surrounded Kakashi, and Hinata appeared in all of them at once. "Welcome to my home, Demon Ice Mirrors."

Outside, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma were staring at the ice mirrors in shock. "What the hell? It is nice to tell someone if they are working with the next Ice Dragon!" Asuma tried to break a mirror, but nothing was happening. "Hinata! You pass this part, just do not harm Kakashi! Dispel this now!"

Hinata did as she was asked, the water forming a large puddle. "You honestly thought I would hurt him? Never. I just put him in a genjutsu." The three looked past Hinata to Kakashi, who was standing frozen with wide eyes staring at nothing.

Kurenai ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, pushing her chakra into him. "Why didn't you just break that?"

Kakashi's eyes were still wide in shock and fear. "I-I couldn't."

At this, the jonin exchanged a look. "Hinata, you pass genjutsu too. And Anko, I know your skills. You already passed anyways. Bring this to the Hokage, now." Kurenai handed Hinata a scroll with the word pass written on the outside. With that, the two newest chunin took off to officially receive their promotion.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't normally put long authors notes or anything, so I beg you to read this. I honestly have no idea how long this will be, and this is just lengthening it, so I will get to my message. People, reviewers and my friends who read this, tell me that I made some characters too strong and that they are human and make mistakes. I would like to point out that Hinata is the "Ice Dragon" and I know I haven't explained this a lot because that is in later chapters, but it makes her incredibly strong, above Hokage level, if trained properly. She is, but has not quite reached that level yet. Gai is human too, and a large man like him would most likely be afraid of hitting a little girl too hard, especially a blind one. But that was only one match. More is coming with her later. Second, Anko DID make mistakes when she attacked him. She didn't pin him correctly, Gai managed to grab her arm and hurt her, and she ended up losing to him. So, she isn't overly powerful. Remember, she was trained by a Sannin. And if you think they are unrealistic, Kakashi graduated the Academy at 5 and was chunin at 6 according to Narutopedia. I changed that for my story because it is ridiculous. Also, people ask if Anko is Hinata's age. I realized I did not make this entirely clear – she is not. She is Hinata's older student "mentor" that Hinata does not need. The two work out to be like sisters and close teammates, so they are more of a team with an 8 year old and a 14 year old. Just clearing that up… Wow this was long. Sorry.**

**Chapter 7**

"I see you two passed. You both understand this is classified, and you will not be able to tell anyone. Both of you will be sent on missions as a two man cell and with others, but always together. Understood?" Both girls nodded, and the Hokage sighed. "Here are you hitai-ates. You will receive your vests once it is known about your ranking. Until then, good luck." The two bowed and took their respective hitai-ate, before they left. Dazed, the two returned to their shared apartment, still holding the headbands.

"We did it." Anko sat down on the couch mindlessly, staring at the piece of metal on cloth in her hands.

Hinata sat down next to her. "We are chunin. Even beat Kakashi's record."

This seemed to wake Anko up. "We are chunin! Tonight, we celebrate!" Hinata jumped at Anko's yell, coming back to life too. "We still have a few hours until we meet our team, what do you want to do?"

Hinata shrugged, before something came to her mind. "Can we go see my father? You and me?"

Anko looked at her shocked. She had known Hinata would visit her father every weekend, but never had she been invited to go. "Sure. Wait, don't I have to wear a kimono? I don't own one…"

"But I only a lot. Come on, I have one that should fit you." Hinata grabbed Anko's hand and dragged Anko into her bedroom, going to the closet in search of a spare kimono. "Here it is!" Hinata held the dark blue formal wear to her friend, who just looked at it. "Let me guess, you don't know how to put it on."

"What! No, that is not it." Anko jumped back, sputtering.

Hinata crossed her arms and smirked, tapping her foot. "Then what is it?"

Anko sighed. "Um… I don't know how to put it on…"

Hinata shook her head with a smile on her face. "Here, I'll show you."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Father." Hinata bowed, bringing Anko down with her, as the two entered her father's study.

"Hello, Hinata, Anko. You can sit down, you know." Hiashi looked up from his desk at the two girls, who complied and sat on two cousins. "You normally don't come until the weekend. And never have you brought Anko with you, so why are you here Hinata? Not that I mind."

Anko held back a laugh at this, letting Hinata do the talking. "Both of us have interesting news for you. Anko, if you would." Anko pulled out her head bands, and Hiashi's eyes widened slightly. After he looked back to his daughter, he saw her adorning the headband also. "In a private chunin examination, the two of us passed. I am only allowed to tell you because you are my father."

Both of the girls were surprised when Hiashi stood and walked over to his daughter. He looked at her, before capturing her in a hug. "I am so proud of you. Both of you."

Hiashi released his daughter, a smile on his face. The room was silent, when Hinata suddenly asked, "What time is it?"

Hiashi looked at a clock across the room. "Noon. Why?"

Hinata whipped her head to Anko, who was looking back at her. "We are late! I am sorry Father, but we must go meet our team." With that, Hinata stood up, and fled with Anko following after her.

"She is so much like her mother it is scary." Hiashi shook his head, before returning to what he was doing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Attention!" Iruka sighed as the filled classroom quieted down after his fifth time of calling it to do so. "As you most likely know, it is time for team assignments. Your leader will pick you up before lunch. Now, to begin…" Iruka read down the list, smiling at the groans and yells that came with each team. "Finally, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. You make up the last team. Sasuke and Naruto, come see me." Iruka put the list down on the desk and sat down, watching as the teams slowly got together. Sasuke and Naruto walked down the steps and stopped at his desk.

"Iruka, where is Hinata? And why weren't we called?" Naruto had worry in his eyes, and Iruka could even detect some in Sasuke's.

"Don't worry; you are not in trouble or anything. Hinata and her mentor saw me earlier, and they will be here shortly. And you two were not called because you are to be on Hinata's team, but there is a difference. Your mentor will explain that to you. And don't worry; she is the best we have." Iruka could barely hold back a grin as both boys sighed and looked at each other before returning to their seats.

Slowly, the teams filed out until only Sasuke and Naruto were left. Iruka glanced at his watch and let out a frustrated sigh. "I would have thought Hinata would keep her on time. They got here at five in the morning, but can't come at noon."

Just as he finished, the door opened to reveal Hinata and Anko, still in their kimonos, with Anko panting slightly. "Maggots, get down here. Do not say anything about us being late; we got here from the Hyuuga Estate in five minutes. That is pretty freaking good." Anko leaned back on the frame, having caught her breath, and watched as Sasuke and Naruto grabbed their bags and hurried to the two girls. "And do not mention the clothing." Hinata walked out of the room, and Anko followed, leaving the two boys behind. They raced after the girls.

"We are going back to our dorm to change and grab our bags. I ask that you do not touch anything in our apartment, and stay in the kitchen. Understood, Naruto?" Hinata did not turn around as she spoke, but she could still tell Naruto was faking being offended by her comment.

"Why only me? What about teme here?" Anko stopped walking and turned around to face the blonde, and Hinata followed the action.

"Let us see… The Hokage Monument – three hours of cleanup work for the two of us. The destroyed training field – over twelve hours of cleanup work with numerous other teams. The Hokage Monument again – five hours of intense cleanup work because of permanent paint. The dismembered training dummies – three hours of putting them back together. The fireball in town from having Uchiha here chase your ass around town for god knows what – two hours of work and tons of money lost in burned merchandise. Oh, and the Hokage Monument again – four hours of cleaning. Notice the trend. You caused all these, and it was me and Hinata cleaning up it all. And these are only in the past two weeks." Anko just glared at the boy while she spoke, and he gulped.

"Yeah… maybe you do have a reason for saying that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and did not notice Sasuke's slap in time to duck, getting hit right in the back of the head.

The two girls just shook their heads and turned around, continuing to walk towards their dorm. They reached it quickly, and Anko opened the door before pushing Naruto and Sasuke in, following after them. Hinata jumped over the two fallen boys, and walked straight to her room as Naruto and Sasuke looked around in amazement. "This room is bigger than ours! Who's your other roommate that makes you have such a big room?" Naruto was looking around as he spoke, taking in the size of it.

"We don't have another roommate. Now, sit at the table and don't move. Hinata and I will be out in less than five minutes. Do not touch anything. Do not break anything. If you do, Hinata and I will have a field day punishing you. And remember, we are on the torture and interrogation team." Anko smiled at them, before she went into her room, muttering about "stupid kimonos."

Hinata returned in less than a minute wearing her usual attire, tight shorts and a battle kimono tied loosely with a mesh shirt underneath. She turned towards the two boys, before shaking her head and looking away. "Hinata? What happened? I mean, we used to be so close, but now you are so… cold." Sasuke looked at the girl, his head resting on his hands as he spoke.

"We haven't talked that much in two years. But maybe we can be like that again. Have you seen where my bag is? I swear I left it here earlier…" Hinata felt the couch for her bag, finding it nowhere. Sasuke and Naruto both stood and started looking around, but it seemed the bag had disappeared.

"What does it look like? That could help us." Sasuke sighed as he tossed another empty bag aside.

Hinata stopped searching when she heard Anko's door open. "Searching for your bag?" Hinata nodded, and Anko walked back into her room and returned holding a bag. "I accidentally took it. Sorry." Hinata nodded, and caught the bag after it was thrown to her. Strapping it on, she walked out of the room, the others following.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Where are we going?" Naruto whined. "Can it be somewhere with food? I am starving…" He shut up after receiving a glare from Sasuke and Anko, and pouted with his arms crossed.

"I already told you, Hinata is leading the way. If you want food, eat something you packed. If you didn't pack anything, learn to. You cannot count on your teammates to provide food for you during a mission, when they must provide for themselves." Anko answered to Naruto, but her words were for the entire team. Naruto groaned as his stomach growled. With hunger clouding his mind, Naruto missed the food thrown at him, and it hit him dead in the face. "Hinata, I asked you to give him food, not kill him with it."

"If this were a mission, I could have just risked my life for him. That is the most kindness he will get." Hinata continued to walk as Sasuke helped a fallen Naruto up, and Anko watched them. She shook her head at Hinata, but did not respond to the girl.

Naruto looked at his assailant's weapon of choice, an apple. He dusted it off and shrugged, before biting into it. "Thanks, Hinata." The blackette just nodded, before stopping in front of a fifteen foot fence.

"Neither of you are afraid of animals, right?" Both boys responded with a yes, and she nodded to herself. Perfect. So, up and over." She stood waiting for either boy to go over the fence, and when neither did, she sighed. "Are you going over or not?" Naruto nodded to her, and then ran at the fence, trying to get his foot in one of the links. However, he missed and face-planted into the fence.

Hinata just smirked. "Need a lift?" Reluctantly, Naruto nodded. Hinata interlocked her hands and crouched down close to the fence. "Stand on my hands, I can get you over." Naruto looked at her curiously, but did as she said and placed his foot on her hands. Without warning, she thrust him up into the air, and Naruto landed ungracefully on his head on the other side.

Hinata turned to Sasuke, who quickly shook his head. "I'm good." With that, he took a few steps back before running at the fence and jumping onto it, using his momentum to climb it quickly. He landed on his feet next to a whining Naruto.

Anko just grabbed the fence and scaled it quickly and easily, months of practice taking over. Hinata just shook her head, before taking a step and appearing on the other side in the same second, her after image still on the other side of the fence. "W-what? How? How did you do that?" Naruto and Sasuke were both stunned and looked at Hinata in amazement. "That is just like my father does, but quicker."

Hinata did not answer either boy, but proceeded to continue walking, going deeper into the forest. "Maggots, follow her. You don't want to get lost in here." Anko took off in the trees, leaving Naruto and Sasuke, who took off running after her. However, she had disappeared.

Sasuke looked around, not finding Anko anywhere either. "Shit! We are screwed!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hinata? Anko? Where are you?" Naruto whipped his head around, searching for any sign of life other than himself and Sasuke. The Uchiha was searching too, but neither could find anything. "Hinata? Anko? This is a cruel joke!"

"Naruto, shut up." The blonde did as Sasuke said, and watched as he whipped his head around as if hearing something. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Naruto strained his ears listening, before he loud noise came from behind him. "It is right behind me, isn't it?" Sasuke nodded slowly as both of them froze. "What is it?"

"A three headed tiger." Sasuke seemed to be shaking in fear, while Naruto gulped at this. The tiger lifted its paw, claws out, and got ready to swipe at Naruto.

"Haku, stop!" Hinata came running out of the woods and jumped onto the large tiger. Clinging onto its neck, she began petting it. "They are our friends. Do not hurt them. Understand?" The animal nodded all of its heads, to the surprise of both boys. Slowly, it lowered its paw. Hinata patted the three heads, before jumping down from the animal and landing in front, where Naruto was before he ran off behind Sasuke.

The tiger sat down next to her, and she absentmindedly began petting a head. "Naruto, Sasuke, meet Haku. He is one of the multiple animals in here. And my pet."

Naruto peeked his head out from behind Sasuke, while the black haired boy looked in amazement. "That _thing_ is a pet?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around Haku's neck. "Yes, _he _is. He is my pet." Sasuke let it drop, but he knew he would never feel comfortable around that thing. "Have either of you seen Anko?"

Both boys shook their heads, and she sighed. "I knew she was up to something! Come on, I think I know where she is."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The trio arrived at a tower in the middle of the forest, and Anko was sitting outside. "Listen up, maggots. Here is the deal, you are having a three day teamwork session. Understood?" The three nodded.

"That doesn't seem hard at all. We are all friends already!" Naruto jumped up, placing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and trying to do the same to Hinata, but she stepped out of the way, making him stumble.

"I know that already. But can you stand being tied together for three whole days? Hinata, if you would care to explain?" Anko motioned for Hinata, who stepped forward and took a contraption from Anko's hands.

"This will keep us attached to each other by our hands, feet, and waists. There are five feet of lead for each person, and we are going to be attached as to form a triangle. It is simple, effective, and crude." Hinata took the metal links and walked over to Naruto. Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and locked the metal ring as tight as it could go without injuring him.

Next, she walked over to Sasuke and did the same thing. He jumped back slightly, to the amusement of Naruto and Anko, and Hinata growled as she locked his a little tighter than necessary. Again, she walked over to Naruto, and crouched down this time, attaching metal cuffs to his ankles, and then did the same to his wrists. With his movements slightly constricted, Naruto tried to move, only for Hinata to tug the chain from Sasuke's end. She attached the cuffs to Sasuke, before moving to where the last set was laid out, at the final point of the triangle. In seconds, she had herself locked in.

Anko smirked and held up a key. "I have a key, and Hinata has one. Her key is only accessible if she were to die, so do not bother trying to take it from her. For the next three days, you are living in this forest. Find food from your surroundings, survive however you can. Just don't die, or I am in trouble. See you in a few days." With that, she took off to the trees.

"You have got to be kidding me! 'Survive however you can,' she says! 'Just don't die,' she says! Ha!" Naruto seemed to be hysterical, but Hinata ended that quickly by slapping him. Hard. He fell to the floor, his eyes wide, and Sasuke stumbled from the tug on the chains, while Hinata stood tall.

"We cannot become reckless and insane. You already have an unfair advantage with me here, as I have already done this multiple times with Anko under the command on Ibiki, and with complete strangers. I know this forest by heart, and anything that lives here knows and fears me. But never let your guard down. This is, after all, the Forest of Death."

Sasuke and Naruto felt fear deep in their hearts, and for a small girl, that can be a hard task – one Hinata had no problems with. The boys slowly gathered themselves, and returned to the triangle with their backs facing each other. "We cover each other; cover what cannot be seen by the others. We work together, and don't try running in different directions at the same time. Understood?"

Both boys gave Hinata the affirmative, and she smiled. "Perfect. These next few days will be a breeze then."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata…" Naruto whined, "I am hungry. When can we find food? We have been running all day! And please don't throw an apple at me again."

Sasuke groaned, but he secretly agreed with the blonde. They had been running through the forest for hours without a meal, but Hinata did not even seem winded. "We can have some food after we find shelter. Trust me; you do not want to be anywhere near the center when Anko releases her pets."

"Are they like your Haku friend?" Hinata nodded to Naruto. "I am fine with not eating."

Hinata smiled. "Good boy." And so, the training began, with an amused Anko watching from afar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

On the last night, Hinata was the watch, of only because Naruto and Sasuke were too tired to do so after days of running through the death trap with three as one.

Sasuke was the first to awake. It was not in a pleasant way. Hinata stood in front of him, her foot pulled back to kick him again. She was unlocked from the contraption that bound them. "Sasuke, get up already! And wake Naruto! Get out of here now, and get help. Tell the Hokage that Snake has appeared."

With that, Hinata took off, and Sasuke quickly woke Naruto. Dragging the half asleep blonde after him, Sasuke took off. From the look on Hinata's face, this Snake was bad news.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Anko? Where the hell are you, Anko?" Hinata ran through the trees as fast as she could while searching for her friend, not caring as she got cut on branches and thorns. "I swear, if he laid a finger on you, that snake is dead!"

Suddenly, Hinata stopped and skidded to a halt at the edge of a clearing. She could hear Anko and Orochimaru talking, and she couldn't believe what it was about. "Look what I have found. My former student… What a pleasure. Have you realized yet that this village is pathetic?"

Anko stood there, her eyes wide. It was like the interrogation, but worse. Orochimaru laughed. "Then again, this place is perfect for you. The pathetic little girl in the pathetic village."

This snapped Anko out of her state. "I am not pathetic! And neither is this village! It is you, the one who runs away, who is pathetic!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "If I am so pathetic, let us fight. You shall see who is pathetic." Before Anko could respond, he unsheathed a katana and went to cut her with it. Anko jumped back, but it still caught her across her chest. She gasped as blood poured out, but still stood. Pulling out a kunai, she blocked the next few strikes, before faltering from her wound. Orochimaru caught her again, and she fell to the ground.

As he went in for the killing strike, a sadistic grin on his face, Hinata stepped out. Ice mirrors surrounded Orochimaru, and Hinata's reflection was in each one. "No on hurts Anko and gets away with it while I am still able to protect her." She pulled back her hand, senbon needles in between each finger. With a flick of her wrist, Orochimaru was pelted. The sannin hissed in pain as the needles hit him, and he felt the beginnings of poison seeping into his body.

"Foolish little girl. I will finish with my student, and then you will tell me where I can find the other two who I seek." With that said, he fired the largest fireball Hinata had seen at her mirrors, and the girl let them fall as she jumped out to save her ass.

Orochimaru grinned at Hinata, who now stood in a modified Hyuuga position. "Do you think you really have a chance against me? A sannin? When you are not even a genin? You are more foolish than I thought." With that, he charged forward and slashed at Hinata with his katana. The blackette managed to dodge a few of the strikes, but many were catching her.

As the battle continued, Hinata was injured more and more. She had landed a few his on Orochimaru, but nothing compared to what he landed on her. For every one that hit him, seven hit her. She felt poison, much more potent than her own concoction, seeping into her body, slowing her down and making her mess up repeatedly.

But still, she fought him. Every time she passed by the battle-worn, beaten, and battered Anko, she found new strength, new hope to continue. "Kukuku… Maybe I shouldn't kill you right now. With your potential…"

However, he did just as he said he wouldn't, driving his blade deep into Hinata's chest just as Anko opened her eyes. A silent scream left Hinata's mouth as Orochimaru's blade cut through her. As her mind started to go blank, she saw the first thing in her life – Anko's horror-struck face, her beaten and battered body trying to stand, trying to help Hinata.

_I guess this is it, Anko, _Hinata thought. _Thank you for being my friend, my older sister._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sunlight filtered through the open window in the bland hospital room, and a bird chirped in the tree outside. Hinata groaned at the noise. _Stupid birds, _she thought. A sigh escaped her lips as she woke up, taking in the feeling of warmth from the sun on her skin. The, like a bus, the pain hit her, as did the memories.

With that pain came a scream, which only brought more pain. Hinata forced herself to calm down enough to stop screaming, and she heard footsteps running down the hall to her room. Her door was thrown open, and the person stepped inside. "Calm down Hinata, and don't move. Just let me give you this." Hinata calmed down unwillingly as the medicine was injected into her body. The pain left, but so did some of her awareness, a fact that made her afraid. "You are lucky I was on my way back here when this happened. I got here the day after you were admitted, and things weren't going so good for you. Almost lost such a young girl."

Hinata slowly lifted her body into a sitting position, against the will of the lady in her room. "Senju Tsunade?"

This shocked the lady slightly. "You know by my voice alone? I am sure glad you didn't die on me. Yes, I am Senju Tsunade, at your service. Just don't piss me off." Hinata smirked and laughter bubbled in her chest, but it never came out as she started gasping for air from the pain. Tsunade helped her sit forward slightly, and blood splattered onto the sheet. "Guess I should have expected that sooner or later. Here," she pulled the sheet off of Hinata, and replaced it with a clean one. "Don't do that again, we don't have any more spare sheets in here."

Hinata smiled slightly at the lady. "Thank you. Not just for that, but for saving my life." As she said this, her mind went back to the memories, when something passed her mind. "Where is Anko? The other girl who was hurt? That snake didn't kill her, right? Or take her?"

Tsunade grabbed Hinata's shoulders to stop the girl from jumping out of her bed, and held her back. "She is fine. In fact, she was released a few days ago. And Orochimaru is dead. Okay?" Hinata nodded slowly, and slumped back into the pillows.

"When can I leave? Since she left…" Hinata trailed off as she realized Tsunade had gone still. "I will be leaving, right? I am not hurt that bad…"

"Hinata," Tsunade walked over to the girl and sat on the edge of the bed, sorrow and pity in her voice, "you will leave someday, but it is not exact. Even when you do, you probably won't ever be a ninja again. I am sorry Hinata, but even with modern techniques… the blade went straight through your lung and caught your heart too. I healed what I could, but there is still damage that can never be fixed. The poison destroyed entire parts of the tissues, it is a miracle you are even alive. And the poison in your blood managed to damage your hands before an antidote could be found, so anything involving your hands will be pretty hard. I am sorry."

Tsunade patted Hinata's head awkwardly. Hinata said something, but Tsunade did not quite catch it. "What?"

"You are wrong." Hinata looked up, her eyes open and full of determination. "I will do it. I will be a ninja, the best there is. Just you watch. I will get past this."

Tsunade smiled at the girl. "I await the day I see you become the best you can."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tsunade returned to Hinata's room the next day, to see the girl focused greatly on grabbing a large block in her hand. "Hinata, maybe you should give your hands a rest. You are still healing."

The girl looked up. "I cannot wait. Everyone will get better than me, and I will be left behind. I will not be one of those people who are injured and then forgotten. I will walk with my classmates across the graduation stage when I am sixteen, and I will not be leading those who did not pass. I will be the best in the class. I am not stopping until then."

Tsunade looked at the girl with a smile on her face. She was so much like her little brother and Dan, it was scary. The Sannin set down a tray of food in front of Hinata and grabbed the spoon. She opened that packaging and slowly fed a begrudged Hinata the poor tasting soup, before giving her the water. "Do you like ramen?"

Hinata cocked an eyebrow at the random question. "Sure. Why?"

Tsunade smiled. "Oh, just wondering." Hinata shook her head, but continued to concentrate on picking up the block in front of her.

Finally, she grasped it and lifted the foam piece off the little table in front of her. "I did it! I told you that you were wrong."

Tsunade smiled and chuckled. "Now do that twenty times before I give you the smaller one."

Hinata groaned but put the block down and tried again, only to fail. With a growl, she continued on the task.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata!" Anko ran full speed to her friend stuck in the hospital bed. "You were an idiot! Why didn't you let me die, you are worth more than I am!"

Hinata shook her head. "I am not. And I wouldn't be able to live knowing you had died if I could have saved you. And Anko, I love the color of your hair."

Both Anko and Tsunade jumped forward. "What? How do you know what color my hair is?"

Hinata started playing with her hands, trying to move her fingers, while she spoke. "When I was stabbed, I thought I was going to die. But then… for the first time in my life, I saw something. You looked like hell, but you were trying to stand. I don't know why, but you were. I was happy that I could have seen what you looked like before I died."

Tsunade stepped forward. "You never thought to tell anyone this? Are you an idiot?"

Hinata shook her head. "I didn't think it was important. It was just a fluke. I don't even know if it was actually what was happening, or what I imagine she would look like. But either way, I would be happy if that is the only thing I see in this life."

Tsunade shook her head, but stepped back. If this was true, then she might just know something.

"You little squirt! You 'didn't think it was important.' 'Just a fluke' my ass! You saw for the first time, and didn't tell me! Maybe I won't give you this ramen!" Anko turned away from Hinata with her arms crossed and the takeout bag in one hand, and winked at Tsunade.

"Ramen? I am sorry! Just give me anything other than the food from here!" Hinata practically dunked her face in her bowl when it was placed in front of her, too excited to wait for anyone to feed her. "Ow! Hot!"

Anko just shook her head, a slight smile gracing her face. "You sure have changed, Hinata. And it is for the better."

Hinata lifted her head from her bowl and smiled, noodles stuck on her face. "Glad to hear. Look at what I can do!" Hinata reached over the table beside her bed a grabbed the cube. "I finally can grab it every time!"

Anko smiled and clapped a little, but could help the thoughts that came to mind. _You wouldn't have had to have changed, Hinata, if I hadn't been so weak. It is my fault that picking up that is an actually accomplishment._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So… I am going to rant here. If you read this, thank you for listening to, well, reading, my rant. 3… 2… 1… I hate it when people say to update when you literally JUST UPDATED! I mean, we writers have social lives. We don't write for a living, and don't get any rewards from this other than readers and reviews. I myself go to school, play sports, teach myself different subjects, among other things. So please, keep in mind that I am a human, and have a life outside my computer. Rant… DONE.**

**Chapter 10**

"I did it!" Hinata went to jump for joys, only to have Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Anko, and Tsunade all jump forward to catch her as she fell. "Well… so much for standing. Need to remember that I cannot jump yet." Hinata laughed slightly as she was lifted back onto the bed. "But still, I stood up!"

Tsunade laughed with the girl, her attitude contagious. Naruto and Sasuke had huge smiles on their faces, happy for their friend and teammate's accomplishments. Anko stood in the corner, a small smile on her face. It was four weeks since Orochimaru had attacked the two, and she was perfectly fine now, with only a scar to remember the day. Hinata, however, seemed to have the bad side of the deal. Not only had her hands been affected by the poison, they later found out, but her legs too.

After a week of working herself to exhaustion, Hinata had stood completely on her own. It was joyous for them, but at the same time, a sad day as they realized just how one little action could affect any one of them in the ninja lifestyle. "At this rate, Hinata, you might be out by the end of next month." Tsunade chuckled as Hinata's face broke into a smile at this.

"Really?" Tsunade nodded, and Hinata grinned. "Yes! I will be training with you guys in no time!"

Neji looked at his little cousin. She was so different from the girl he had known before all this had happened. Her mask had been broken, but he liked the new Hinata better. She might be loud like her blonde teammate at times, but she was kind and determined. Neji had watched as she had practiced for hours on end just to stand without any help, learning to do everything over again. He had come so close to losing her, but that wouldn't happen again.

"How about we go to the barbeque place in town, my treat?" Tsunade watched as Hinata's eyes lit up.

"That sounds delicious after the food I have been served here. Thank you so much!" Hinata wrapped her arms around the lady that turned into an almost second mother, hugging her tightly.

Tsunade chuckled when Hinata released her. "Let me just go sign you out for dinner and get a wheelchair." With that, she walked out of the room. In a minute, she returned pulling Hinata's new best friend. The girl easily got herself off the bed and into the chair with no problems. She went to roll herself along, until she felt someone push the chair.

"Thanks!" Hinata flashed Sasuke a smile, to which he gave a slight one back.

"It is good to see you moving around a little more. It was scary when all you could do was sit in that bed and lift a large block." Sasuke watched where he was pushing Hinata while he walked, but she was turned towards him.

"It is good to actually be able to do something. Honestly, I first thought it would all be useless, that I would never get better. But then I managed to actually lift the first block, and I was ecstatic. Now I realize I was stupid to never have hope in the first place. Because I know I will be crossing the graduation platform with you and Naruto when we are sixteen, and I will be a ninja of this village." Hinata gave him another big smile, which Sasuke returned.

"I never thought you wouldn't. Just know that I will be there every step of the way. I know that Naruto will be too. We were forced to grow up a little quicker than the others our age in the three days alone in that forest, but you helped us with every little thing. Now it is time we return that. And promise me, don't ever go off on your own like that again." Sasuke stopped pushing Hinata's chair and let her set herself at the table, but he continued to look at her.

"I never will again. Believe me." With that, she gave him a smile, before turning to everyone else.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tsunade looked at Hinata, who was holding a bottle in her hands and playing with it. "So these drops might let me be able to see?"

"With glasses, it is possible. But you will need to use them for at least a year before you see much improvement, if it will come. If nothing happens by then, we can just forget about this entire conversation." Tsunade walked over and took the bottle from Hinata, before returning to where she was setting up and eye dropper. "Do you want to go through with it, even knowing the risks?"

Hinata nodded. "I want to be able to see. It might be too much to ask, but I want to be able to protect those precious to me."

Tsunade nodded, before walking over to Hinata's bed carrying the dropper. She pushed Hinata down until she was lying, before putting the drops in. Hinata jumped at the first one, but Tsunade held her down. "You never said they burn!"

Tsunade didn't listen to the girl as she put the drops in the next eye, before letting her sit up. "You better get used to that, because it has to be done two time each day for the next year. Understood?" Hinata nodded, and Tsunade smiled. "Great. Anyways, when were you ever going to tell me you are already a working shinobi?"

Hinata jumped forward in her bed, her finger to her lips. "How do you know? No one is supposed to know!"

The sannin just huffed and crossed her arms. "You honestly don't think the Hokage wouldn't tell me things? Especially concerning one of my patients?" Hinata just shook her head. "Do you want me to take you to the training room now?"

Hinata nodded, and Tsunade wheeled her wheelchair over. Hinata got in effortlessly, and Tsunade began to push her. As they neared the room, the noises of the machines working could be heard. "Who is in there? I thought I am the only one who uses it at this time."

Tsunade looked through the window, before chuckling. "Good luck in there, Hinata."

With that, the sannin opened the door and went inside. "Well who is this? Another youthful trainee?"

Hinata groaned as she realized who it was, but Tsunade beat her to answering. "Gai, this is Hinata. She normally uses the room around this time, so maybe you could show her some new things. I have to get going." With that, Tsunade left. But, she didn't have things to do, just wanted to get away from the green giant.

"Hello, youthful Hinata! I am youthfully sorry for taking your youthful training room from you! Oh, how I love to see youthful trainees!" Hinata bit back a sigh at the man's antics and wheeled over to the bars she used for helping her walk. "Would you like some help?"

Hinata went refuse, but almost fell as she tried to sand. Sighing, she replied, "Yes, please. Tsunade normally helps me, but she had to leave."

Gai smiled and ran over to her. "Well, this is a very youthful contraption here! What do I do to youthfully help you?"

"Just make sure I don't fall. No need to add on to my growing list of problems." With that, Hinata started trying to walk, stumbling every other step.

Suddenly, Gai jumped up, making Hinata stumble back in surprise. "I know who my youthful companion is! You are the youthful Academy student who battled the non-youthful Orochimaru!"

Hinata visibly flinched as the memories came back to her, but Gai did not notice. "I youthfully applaud you!"

And so, Hinata's day of youthful torture began.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I swear, if I hear another 'youthful' ninja, I am going to rip off my ears and stab kunai in the bloody holes." Anko laughed at Hinata, who pouted back in response.

"And if you don't visit interrogation soon, I am going to die from the people asking how you are. I am sorry, but you cannot improve that much in one day." Now it was Hinata's turn to laugh as Anko huffed.

"Well, how is the team? Did you guys have any missions yet?" Hinata leaned forward onto the table in front of her.

Anko hated to admit it, but this was one of her favorite time, relaying the day's missions back to Hinata. The girl pointed out obvious solutions that they had not seen, and made even bad situations funny. "Well, we chased the demon cat again. I swear, she has more than nine lives. She ran through the two, caught a ride in someone's wash bucket, got into the forest, and we found her just as she escaped Haku's paws. The havoc she wrought through the village was hilarious. At random points, there are just scratch marks everywhere!"

Hinata smiled. "Why didn't you just bring a bag and some catnip?"

Anko looked at her, before her face lit up. "Thank you! Next time, we will have the record! After that, I had the boys work on team building. One minute, they will be best buds. The next, they will be after each other's necks!"

Hinata giggled. "That does sound like Naruto and Sasuke." She shook her head, a smile on her face. "They will always be like that, trust me. They are like brothers; it is their way of bonding."

Anko nodded. "Well, then I guess I don't have to sit through that anymore. Thanks Hinata! So, how has your training been going?"

Hinata smiled. "It is a surprise." With that, her smile slowly slid off her face. "But I am getting better. Just not fast enough. You are going to graduate before I can be back to myself at this rate."

Anko awkwardly patted Hinata's head. "I am sure it will all be fine. You have to remember that it is just over a month since it happened."

"And you are perfectly fine already! I can barely take three steps!" She stopped to take a deep breath, yelling making her winded. "See! I can barely talk to someone without having trouble breathing. How is this fair?" Anko watched as tears ran down Hinata's cheeks. She sat on the edge of the bed and Hinata leaned into her. The blackette began to sob, and soon was gasping for air.

"Hinata, please, calm down. It isn't fair, I agree with you. But now it is your turn to look death right in the face, and tell it that it lost. And then, you can look at the civilians, and think of how close you came to that, but you didn't fall to that. You will be a ninja, and I wait for the day you walk with me, Ice Dragon and Shadow Snake." Anko wrapped her arms around Hinata and held her close. Slowly, Hinata's tears stopped. "You have changed so much in the past weeks, and I don't think that will stop just yet. Look at you. Before, you would have taken this all and held all your pain inside, like one of the ROOT people. But now, well, now I like you more."

Hinata smiled a watery smile, before she nuzzled into Anko. "Thank you Anko, for everything."

"No problem, kiddo. No problem." The two sat like that for hours, neither caring. As the sun went down, Anko realized that Hinata was asleep. With a smile, she carefully untangled herself from the girl and laid her down to sleep.

**A/N I am sorry if there are any mistakes in here or previous chapters… My original computer is a piece of junk that I have had for over three years, yeah, it is pretty old. That broke, so it is in for repairs at the moment, and I am using my mother's laptop in the meantime. However, it is different from what I am used to. So I apologize for any mistakes, because of the bad computer, and now an unknown one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The flames of youth burn brightly within you!" Hinata groaned as Gai's yell caused her to lose her concentration and she stumbled between the walking bars. "Sorry." Hinata sighed as she steadied herself, before letting go and taking a hesitant step. Again and again, she did it, until she reached the other end.

"I finally walked it! Take that!" Hinata held onto the end bars as she celebrated, before turning around and letting the smile fall. "Now, to do it again. Tsunade said I have to walk this twenty times without stumbling or holding on. I told her to give me until the end of the month. With three more weeks, I am not giving up."

Gai smiled brightly and started babbling about her "flames of youth" while Hinata tuned the ninja in a jumpsuit out. Slowly, she started walking the ten feet path again, almost losing her balance but not holding on. "Just watch me."

Tsunade smiled as she watched through the window. She never doubted Hinata, but this was huge for the girl. A sigh escaped her lips, before Tsunade opened the door. "Hinata, time to stop working on that for now. Come on." Hinata slowly finished the path and sat in her wheelchair, before wheeling over to Tsunade. "Time for an exam."

"Again?" Hinata groaned when Tsunade nodded. "Fine. Lead the way."

Tsunade took off through the halls, Hinata keeping up in her chair behind. "I saw your work. Good job. You could get out of here next month if you keep improving like that." Hinata smiled, before she wheeled into the room Tsunade held the door to. "You know the drill. Hands first."

Hinata sighed, before she wheeled over to a table with a multitude of items on it. She started with picking up the first, and largest, item, a large box. Quickly, she went about halfway through, before she started having problems with a necklace box and glasses. She stopped at the smallest pair of glasses. "This is the farthest I can go."

Tsunade nodded and started scribbling down notes in her file. "Better than last week. It is an improvement. Now, walking." Hinata nodded and slowly stood up with Tsunade's help. She let go of the medic's arm and walked about five feet before her legs gave out. Tsunade steadied her and guided her back to the chair. "Way better than last week. Good job."

Hinata smiled. "I told you I would get better. Just wait and see."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Anko placed a bowl in front of Hinata, and the blackette smiled. "Ramen! Thank you!"

The older girl smiled back, and laughed slightly. "No problem. Do you need…" She trailed off, unsure how to go about asking the question. Over a month after the attack, Hinata was still being fed by others, and Anko hated the thoughts that came every time she saw so. _If I had been stronger…_

"Nope! Look what I can finally do!" Hinata lifted the spoon and shakily brought it to her lips. "It took me forever, but I can do it now! I just need a little more practice." She smiled, before devouring her food faster than Naruto. "This is way better than the food here!"

Anko smiled back. "Like I said, no problem. I am glad you are getting better. Any idea when you get out?"

Hinata shook her head. "No idea, but Tsunade said it might be next month. I say end of this one."

As Hinata said this, Anko's eyes shone with pride in her friend and student. "I don't doubt you for one minute."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Heya Hinata! Looking good!" Naruto bounded into Hinata's room, but Sasuke walked up behind him and smacked his head.

"Be quiet, idiot. This is a hospital." Sasuke crossed his arms, but smiled at Hinata. "Though you are. Get better soon, because working with just this idiot is annoying. I would rather share my pain with someone else."

Hinata smiled back. "I plan on getting out as soon as I can. When that is, I do not know. I hope it is soon."

Naruto nodded as he sat down. "We kinda brought you some things. 'Cuz it must get boring here." He rubbed his neck sheepishly as he set down his two bags.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to. But thank you!" Hinata gave them a huge smile.

Carefully, Sasuke pulled something from the bag he was carrying. "This is from the whole class. When they learned what happened, we all pitched in for something."

Hinata slowly unwrapped the large box placed on her lap. On top was a large card, printed in Braille. She smiled as she ran her hand over the hand-written marks. "Who wrote this?"

Sasuke shuffled his feet while Naruto laughed. "Believe it or not, but it was Sasuke-teme. He has been working hard to learn how to write like that."

Hinata gave Sasuke a huge smile. "Thank you, it is wonderful."

Sasuke blushed at this. "Just open the box." Hinata did as he said, and her jaw dropped as she realized what was inside.

"No way. How did you get all this? It must have cost a fortune!" She slowly pulled out a pouch of senbon, before pulling out a battle kimono just like her old ones, complete with the dragon.

"Well, the senbon are from one of the girls in the grade above us, her father is a weapon maker and he made them for you." Sasuke twirled a kunai in his hand, the one given to him at the same time as the gift.

"And the outfit, well, that was from the money the class pitched together. Anko was the one who found the cloth, and then the konoichi class made the whole thing following her sizing. We hope it fits." Naruto gingerly took the box from Hinata and replaced it with a smaller box. "This is from Shikamaru."

Hinata lifted the lid – the boy was too lazy to wrap the box – and pulled out few books. "He said they were cool, so he figured you would like to read them. You just need to use your scanner thingy…"

Hinata smiled. "That is fine. It will be fun. Thank you, so much."

Sasuke gave a grunt in reply and gave her another box. "Well, my mother told me to give this to you. It was hers when she was a child."

Hinata opened the box to reveal a choker necklace with a good luck charm on it. "It is amazing. Tell her I say thank you."

Sasuke nodded, and handed Hinata her final present, the largest yet. "This is from the team."

She nodded and opened the box. The first things she pulled out were a stuffed fox, dragon, two snakes, and a wolf. She tipped her head curiously. "They all relate to us in some way. The snakes represent Anko, who insisted on two because they 'are the equivalent of fancy worms and need more to amount to the worth of one of another animal.' Her words, not mine. The fox is sneaky and sly like Naruto. The wolf is like me because it protects it pack like I do, according to Naruto. And the dragon is like you because, well, you are the Ice Dragon. That is kind of obvious."

Hinata nodded, and her eyes were wide and filled with tears that wouldn't fall. Sasuke briefly noticed that her eyes seemed less clouded then before, but brushed it off as the lighting. The girl reached into the box again and pulled out some new shoes. She nodded her head in thanks to both boys, before pulling out a pair of scissors.

She held them, before clipping at the air with them. Her face was scrunched as she tried to figure it out, before she put the scissors down and gave a sigh. "I give up. What are the scissors for?"

Sasuke shook his head, a smirk on his face. "You have been saying how your hair is too long. Well, we convinced Tsunade to let us take you out to get a meal and your hair cut, and do whatever you want for a few hours."

Hinata blinked her unseeing eyes. "Seriously?" The two nodded, and she jumped onto both of them, hugging them tight. "Thank you!"

"One catch, Anko and someone else are coming with us. Because we need our sensei and an adult in case something happens." Sasuke slowly pried Hinata off of Naruto and himself and set her down as he spoke. "So, do you want to get ready?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto stood to leave the room. Sasuke saw Hinata make a face and glanced back at her. "Do you need help?" She blushed brightly, but nodded slowly. "Do you want me to get a nurse or Anko?"

Her blush got brighter. "Either." Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room, only for Anko to be sitting outside. He jerked his thumb to Hinata's room, and Anko huffed but went inside.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, you are the one coming with us?" Hinata whipped her head around to where she guessed Anko was looking.

She sensed a familiar chakra, and a smile flew across her face as she placed the person. "Kurenai?"

The older girl glanced at the much younger blackette. "Hello, Hinata."

"No way. You are only four years older than me. Not even. I can take care of my own team." Anko huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am guessing you are Anko. As I was told to tell you, 'you can take care of your own team, I am merely a precaution because Hinata here is technically supposed to be in the hospital right now. This way, if something were to happen, I could take her back quickly while you deal with the rest of you team.'" Kurenai nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

Anko huffed again. "Fine. But you are paying for yourself."

Kurenai smiled. "I was planning on that."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You sure, Hinata?" The blackette nodded to Tsunade, who sighed. "Fine, you can. You have been doing well with your training, so I guess it will be fine. But if anything happens, you have to tell Anko or Kurenai immediately, okay?"

"Yes, _Mother_. Can I have the crutches now?" Tsunade sighed, but left and returned with a pair of crutches. She helped Hinata get set on them, and the girl slowly walked out of her room for the first time since she had arrived.

"Hinata!" Sasuke and Anko turned to look at their friend at Naruto's shout, and saw the girl walking with only the aid of crutches.

"No way." Sasuke's jaw dropped as he looked at her.

Anko's did to, before her eyes sparkled. "Yes way. She told me should would be walking soon." She just shook her head to clear the shock, but nothing could clear her smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hinata sat in her hospital bed, playing with her short hair. "One week. I have one week. I can do this." She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and shakily put the on the ground. Standing slowly, she took little steps, stopping every once in a while to get her balance. But, without holding onto anything, she made it across her room and touched the other wall. "I knew I could! Now, to just continue this…" With a sigh, she began to go back to the bed.

After a few times, Tsunade opened the door. Hinata froze in the middle of her room, turning to Tsunade. "Wh—I am not even asking. Just don't hurt yourself, and I will act like this did not happen. Okay?" Hinata nodded. 'Good. Now get back over here." Slowly, Hinata walked back to the bed and pulled herself back onto it.

"What is this about?" Hinata was confused as Tsunade began testing her reflexes and other such things.

"You are getting released." Tsunade said it with a straight face, but she knew what Hinata's reaction would be.

"Really? Awesome!" Hinata jumped a little, until Tsunade tapped her to calm down.

"I have to check you over first, so stay still. I am almost finished." Hinata sat like a stone, and Tsunade finished soon after. "Okay. You should start packing up anything you have here. Anko should be coming soon, and she can help then. Congratulations Hinata." The medic left the room, and Hinata did a little happy dance as she started rounding up her things.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. I am really leaving." She gathered her things into a bag she found, before picking up the battle kimono she had been given as a gift, along with the rest of the outfit that came with it. "I better change." With that, she stripped and put on the new clothing, smiling as it fit perfectly.

"Hey, Hinata, you almost look like your old self." Hinata whipped around to Anko in the doorway. The older girl walked inside and looked around the bare room "I see you got everything. Well then, let's get going. And Tsunade told me to give these to you." Anko handed Hinata a pair of crutches, which she gladly took. With the help of the metal contraptions, she walked easily out of the room.

The two made their way back to their apartment by the Academy. "How does it feel to be going back for the first time in how many months?"

Hinata smiled at Anko. "It feels really great. I know I can do anything now, even if I have to work my butt off for it." The older girl opened the door, and Hinata immediately knew something was up. "What's cooking in there?"

Anko's eyes widened slightly, and she quickly came up with a lie. "I-uh tried to make something for you to welcome you back. It didn't really work."

Hinata nodded slowly, not really accepting the lie. She hobbled inside, before smiling. "Hello Naruto, Sasuke."

"I told you she would sense you, dobe." Sasuke walked out from the kitchen, wearing an apron and covered in flour.

Naruto popped up from behind a couch, pouting. "Thanks for ruining the fun, Hinata. And she sensed you too, teme."

"I wasn't hiding." Hinata laughed a little at the two bickering boys.

Anko walked behind her. "Why are you both covered in flour?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance, before they gulped. "I was too short to reach the flour, so Naruto thought he would try even though he was shorter than me. He grabbed the container by the lid, and it kinda fell on us. We cleaned it up though!"

Anko just shook her head, making the two calm down when they realized she wasn't raging at them. "Lucky maggots that you did. Or I would have had a lot of fun tonight. Anyways, when is it going to be finished?"

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, before popping his head out. "Now."

"Yes! You have to try his food. It is amazing! Probably the only thing keeping me alive while you were gone." Anko jumped into the kitchen, before the sound of metal hitting flesh was heard. "What the hell was that for?"

Hinata giggled and hobbled towards the kitchen, where Sasuke was still holding a pan in midair. "I told you not to touch. Hey Hinata."

He nodded to the table, which was already set. Hinata sat in one of the chairs and went to lean her crutches on one of the walls, until Naruto grabbed them from her and leaned them against the fridge. He sat down just as Sasuke put out the last of the dishes.

"Let Hinata get her food first. The two of you would devour it before she got a bite." Sasuke glared at Naruto and Anko, before serving Hinata and then himself. "Now…" He stopped as the two were already massacring the food. "Why do I even bother?"

"This is delicious, Sasuke." Hinata nodded to the boy and continue to eat, her hand steadier than before, but still not able to hold chopsticks or a utensil without it wavering slightly.

"Glad it is. I improvised most of it because Anko doesn't know how to food shop and only had some things I needed." Hinata laughed lightly, remembering the times that had happened to her.

"Not my fault you ask for weird foods." Anko huffed and crossed her arms.

Sasuke turned to her, his eyes comically wide in anger. "'Weird foods'? I asked for TOMATOES and you gave me a CHERRY. ONE CHERRY. Those are harder to get than tomatoes!"

Anko shut up after that, having no response back. Naruto broke the awkward silence after. "Did you make a cake?"

"What am I, a servant?" Sasuke huffed and threw his hands in the air, but laughter was in his eyes. "Hinata, cover your ears." She did as he said with a confused look. "Yes, I made a cake."

"WOOHOO!" Naruto's yell had all of them wincing, before he was shut up from Sasuke hitting him with a nearby pan and Anko slapping him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Anko woke up and stumbled out of her room. A quick glance at a clock told her it was four in the morning. She could smell that eggs had been cooked semi-recently, and walked into the kitchen. A note was on the counter. _Training in the Academy room. Hinata._

She sighed, grabbed a granola bar and her bag, and left. Munching on her quick breakfast, she walked to the room she had come to know a lot about recently. Hinata had been there every morning for the past two weeks, since she had gotten out of the hospital. Opening the door, Anko saw Hinata walking like she was every morning.

This time, however, Hinata was not staying within reach of the bars on the walls. She was in the middle of the room, concentrating on taking steps while keeping her balance. Anko shut the door silently and sat down, watching the girl. "Good morning Anko."

She jumped when she realized Hinata was in front of her, eyes open and looking at her, yet not seeing her. Again, Anko noted that they seemed less clouded.

"You were doing pretty well. Almost ready to start on stairs." Anko patted the space on the bench next to her.

Hinata sat down slowly. "It is annoying knowing that a year ago, I could run as fast as I wanted and not have a problem, but now barely being able to walk."

Anko looked at the girl, and was startled to see tears running down her cheeks. "I think I know what you need. Come on." She grabbed the crutches leaning on the wall nearby and handed them to Hinata.

The girl followed after her mentor. "Where are we going?"

Anko smirked. "Just wait and see."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata!" The girl was surrounded by hugs and chatting people as soon as she entered the familiar doors to Interrogation.

"What, no 'Anko'?" Her friend asked with a grin, pushing people away from Hinata. "Step away from the girls. I repeat, step away from the girls."

Chuckling, she watched as the few less important people stepped away, leaving only Hinata, herself, and three other people, their closest 'friends' in the department. "Is Ibiki busy?"

The three shook their heads at once, identical hair whipping, creating a rainbow of three colors. "Then we are going to see him. Bye." She pulled Hinata away, and the two started towards Ibiki's office.

Anko knocked on the door. "I brought you a visitor."

Ibiki gave a gruff reply, "Come in." Anko opened the door and pushed Hinata forward slightly. "No way."

"I got out two weeks ago. Anko finally decided to take me here. Have anything I can do?" Ibiki couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Well, there is a new guy here…" She perked up and Ibiki sighed. "Room 21."

She smiled at him, shocking the man. "Thanks!"

Hinata turned around and was going down the hall. Anko looked after her, before turning back to Ibiki. "She has changed a lot. Bye."  
She raced off after Hinata, and the man shook his head, before getting up and slowly making his way to a viewing room.

Hinata was struggling to open the door, when a hand reached around her and turned the knob, opening the door easily. She flashed a smile over her shoulder before going into the room.

"They sent a kid on crutches to me? Ha! What are you gonna do, play with my emotions or something?" Hinata set the crutches down as the man on the chair went on his rant.

Slowly, she walked over to the man, who was laughing while watching her stumble. Pulling her arm back, she slapped him hard across the face, sending him flying. "Didn't anyone teach you to be nice to someone injured helping someone else? Anyways…" She sat down on the ground in front of the man. "Why are you here?"

The man spit on the ground inches from Hinata. "Why should I tell a crazy bitch like you?"

"Look at me while you are talking. And why are you here?" The man looked in her open eyes, before getting caught in the trance. Without his knowledge, he began spilling all of his secrets.

After she was finished, Hinata ended the connection, and the man fell limply to the floor. "He passed out. Do you need help up?" Anko walked over to Hinata, kicking the man as she passed.

"It would be helpful. I guess it is a good thing he passed out. Now he can't see this."

Anko shook her head, a smirk on her face. "Only you would think that. Only you."

Hinata gave a slight smile as she was standing again and her crutches were handed to her. "Well, I do try to be different. Even if it almost kills my ass."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So, I'm watching Avatar: The Last Airbender as I am writing this… I am enjoying it. If you haven't seen it, you should go watch it. And if you have, tell me what you think of it in a review. Also, Legend of Korra is really good… I love the whole Avatar thing… UF Commander Iroh sounds exactly like Zuko! I am so happy about that… I loved the sound of Zuko's voice… Okay, enough creepy fan girl action, I am going to write the story…**

**Chapter 13**

Hinata gulped as she neared a staircase in the training room. "I can do this. I can do this. I won't fall." She gripped the railing and placed one foot on the first step. Placing her other foot beside it, she continued in this fashion. On the fifth step, she stumbled, but got back up and continued.

When she reached the top, she sat down and took a few deep breaths. "Wait… how am I going to get back down? Anko! Anko!"

He purple haired girl heard her name being yelled from the hallway and raced to the training room. When she couldn't spot Hinata on the main floor, she saw the crutches abandoned by the doors to a staircase. Hearing her name coming from that direction, she opened the doors and found Hinata on top of the stairs, clutching the wall. "Anko! I got stuck up here!"

The girl took the steps three at a time. "Did you come up here on your own?" Hinata nodded, clinging onto Anko as the girl helped her down the stairs one at a time. "But you couldn't come back down?" Hinata shook her head. "Then wait for me next time."

"I will." Hinata leaned against the wall after they got down, taking deep breaths. "I'm glad you came when you did. I was freaking out. I didn't realize I could get stuck on top of a set of stairs. But, look what I can do!"

She pushed off the wall and walked to the middle of the room with no help, although it was a little shaky. When she returned by Anko's side, she grabbed her crutches. "Though it does make me tired."

"That is really good Hinata! Just practice some more, and you might not get tired from it. But right now, we have to go to Ibiki." Anko started to lead Hinata out, but the girl stopped. She handed her crutches to Anko and began to walk out of the room unassisted.

"If I am going to get better, I am going to have to push myself and try!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, I need them." Hinata took her crutches from Anko just before they left the Academy grounds.

"Nice job, squirt." Anko ruffled her hair, and the two set off to Interrogation. They arrived quickly, and Anko grabbed the file handed to her. "We have a job. Come on." She led the way through the halls to the room and held the door open for Hinata. "No costume today. It won't work."

Hinata didn't have time to ask as she was pushed into the room with another girl, around twenty. "They sent a kid here? Are they trying to make me laugh?"

The girl got no reply; Hinata just sighed, used to the comment. "Name."

She spat at Hinata's feet, barely missing. "Why should I tell you?"

Hinata dropped her crutches and walked forward. She grabbed the girl's hair and lifted her head by the long strands. "I asked you for your name. If you don't tell me, we can do things the hard way." The girl didn't respond, and Hinata sighed. "Anko? Can you get my kit? And a stool? My legs are killing me."

Anko left the room and returned pulling a tray with wheels and multiple drawers beneath it, along with a wheeling chair. She set it up for Hinata before returning to her spot on the wall, now holding the girl's crutches. Hinata smiled as she sat down and ran her hands over the tools. "Thanks. Now, I'll ask you again, what is your name?"

When the girl didn't answer again, Hinata grabbed a set of strange connected rings and put one on each finger of the girl. Twisting the knob on one, all of the rings tightened slightly. She winced, but didn't respond. Hinata tightened it more, and the girl gritted her teeth. The interrogator just tightened it more, until the bones in the older girl's fingers started making cracking noises. "Hotaru! Okay? Just stop!"

Hinata stopped tightening the rings, but didn't remove them. "Hotaru what?"

"Suzuki. Hotaru Suzuki." The girl sighed in relief as Hinata removed the rings, but winced every time her fingers were hit or moved.

Hinata began healing the fingers. "Run a background check on that name." She turned her attention back to Hotaru. "Why are you here?"

But the girl didn't respond. Couldn't. A seal was stitching her mouth shut and slowly spreading over her body. "Shit. Get out!" Anko grabbed Hinata as Ibiki shouted through a loud speaker, yelling at people to start sealing the room. Once outside the door, it was slammed shut as they fell to the ground, and the workers outside sealed the door as quickly as possible.

The girl inside the room exploded, causing the door to blow out, but still manage to stay in the doorway from the force of the seal and the four men holding it in. Hinata and Anko were lifted off the floor. "Everybody okay?" Ibiki looked around at his team, and they all nodded. "Good. Now, who was in charge of searching that girl for seals?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata, Anko." The two girls knelt to the Hokage. "I have called you here for a reason. Recently, both of you experienced firsthand what some nations do to protect their secrets. Both of you are the first of your age groups to experience such a thing." The two girls listened patiently as Naruto's father continued on. "I would like if you two would explain this to your peers."

Anko lurched forward at this. "Us? You want us to stand in front of our classes and talk about that? We have only seen that once. And we were only a few inches away from death. I'm pretty sure both of us were more focused on saving our own skins than dissecting her seal components."

Minato laughed at this. "We have it all on tape, and it would be played behind the two of you as you gave this speech," he held out some papers to the two girls, "to the classes."

Anko looked over the speech as Hinata read her Braille version. "Seems good to me. When?"

"This Thursday. That would give you three days to learn it." He returned to his desk. "Do you two agree?" Both girls nodded to him. "Very well. Dismissed."

The two left, still clutching the speech they were going to give in three days. "We should probably learn this…"

Anko nodded to Hinata. "Yeah. But I still have to teach Naruto and Sasuke. Can't forget about them…"

"You've done that already. They were waiting for you to come for seven hours. You spent the day sleeping." Hinata didn't falter in her steps as she spoke to Anko.

The older girl blushed slightly. "That was one time!"

"Well… There was that time…"

Anko huffed. "Fine twice. But only twice!" Hinata stared at the girl with unseeing eyes. "Fine! I've forgotten them a few times."

"And you won't again. Come on."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Glad you didn't forget us again." Sasuke stood up from where he was leaning on a tree. "Nice to see you, Hinata. You look good today."

"Thank you. Hello, Naruto." Hinata nodded to the two boys, before resting her crutches against a tree and walking a little. "Man, I miss being able to run."

"I have an idea!" Before anyone could ask, Naruto had scooped Hinata up in his arms and took off running. "It is almost like you are running!"

Hinata chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Thanks Naruto." She would never tell him that is didn't work like that.

Sasuke shook his head as he watched his blonde teammate running around the training field carrying Hinata. "I will never understand him."

"Yeah, that is how most relationships are…" Anko shook her head, not noticing Sasuke's expression.

"'Relationships'? We-we don't have a relationship. We're both boys. That would be… weird." Sasuke reeled back, stuttering a response.

"Whatever you believe, maggot. Come knocking when you want some advice for getting him." Anko walked away, towards where Naruto and Hinata were resting. Sasuke stood shell-shocked in her wake. _Do I like Naruto? Like that?_

"Yo, teme! You look like you've seen a ghost." The black haired boy jumped when he saw Naruto way too close to him.

"Get away from me. I'm fine." _Am I?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Sasuke couldn't sleep. At three, he heard someone gently knocking on his door and made his way through his and Naruto's messy apartment silently. Opening the door, he saw Hinata standing there, slightly disheveled. "What are you doing here at three in the fucking morning?"

"It's not like I woke you. I am supposed to be training, but Anko normally watches over it in case I need help. She had a mission at Interrogation today, though. And since I could hear you walking around, I figured I would ask you if you would help me." Sasuke looked at the girl, realizing just how small and frail she looked.

"Give me a minute. Come in if you want." Sasuke propped the door open, before walking back into the apartment. Scribbling down a note for Naruto, he looked around the small kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Okay."

The two made their way to the training room in silence. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Make sure I don't get hurt, pretty much. Anko found me on top of some stairs I couldn't get down a few times. And help me when I need it, but that isn't often. You can train on your own if you want. Just make sure I don't get hurt anymore, I guess." Hinata shrugged and walked into the training room, propping her crutches against the wall and throwing her bag down beside a bench.

"Okay, then… Just call my name if you need help, I guess." Sasuke shuffled his feet awkwardly until Hinata went off on her own thing. Sitting down on the bench, he watched her while nibbling on his apple.

Each time she fell, Sasuke jumped forward to help her up. Yet, Hinata always picked herself up before he could get out of the seat and continued what she was doing. "What do you think of Naruto?"

Sasuke choked on his bite of apple at this, and waited until he could breathe before answering. "He's annoying. But cool. Almost like a brother. I know he would have my back in a fight."

Hinata shook her head. "Not like that."

"How then?"

"You know." Hinata was still across the room, still doing the same thing. If there had been anyone else in the room, he would have thought they were speaking, simply because Hinata did not react at all as she talked.

"He's…" Sasuke trailed off, before sighing. "He's pretty cute. And nice. When he smiles, I swear, the sun is there just for him." Hinata nodded, and Sasuke felt the words pouring from his mouth before he could stop them. "It is hard to not admire him. I mean, he gets kicked to the ground, but he will just stand back up and smile and laugh through the pain. He would give his life for someone he doesn't even know."

"You like him?"

Slowly, Sasuke nodded, knowing Hinata knew he was. "Yes. Very much so. I live for him. Without him, I probably would have given up hope long ago. Always in my brother's shadow… But Naruto made that shadow disappear. Now I can be whoever I want to be."

"You should tell him." Hinata walked over to take a drink, plopping down next to Sasuke.

"I don't think he is into other guys."

"You never know…" Hinata shrugged. "You wouldn't know that Anko is into other girls, along with guys, now would you?"

"I never even knew she was into people." And the two of them found themselves laughing.

"Funny, twerp. Funny." Anko stood in front of the two laughing kids, her arms crossed over her chest but laughter in her eyes. "Your intellect surprises me more than it should. I was listening to two eight year old kids talking about a topic many adults are shy about."

"We are ninjas. The moment we get our headbands, we are adults. And we could die the next day. Live while you can, or not at all." Hinata was indifferent as she spoke.

"And the time in the forest changed us. Fighting for our lives. Watching two of our friends almost get killed…" Sasuke trailed off, looking at his feet. A tear slid down his face and splashed onto the floor. "It was horrible. I thought that was the last time I would ever see either of you. Hinata trying to scream, nothing coming out, as she was stabbed. And you trying to save her…"

Anko's eyes widened, only getting wider when Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke. "You saw that?" He nodded.

"Hey guys, what's going on in here?" The team turned to Naruto stumbling through the door, still partially asleep. He held an apple in one hand, a banana in the other, and his bag on his back. "I found Sasuke's note. And I brought a banana." He held the fruit out to the group, and they couldn't help it. Hinata was the first to laugh, followed by Sasuke's chuckles and Anko's loud laugh. "What?"

"A banana? What good would that do us?" Sasuke was biting back laughter as Naruto stared the fruit down.

"I don't know. I love eating them, so I figured you guys might like one… You know what? Enough making fun of me."

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed like a little kid. Hinata bit her hand to stop herself from laughing at the scene. "Sorry twerp, but it comes with being a part of the group." Anko ruffled his already messy hair, and Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

Sasuke watched the boy. _Naruto, I love you. Do you know that? But, you probably don't feel the same._

"Right, teme?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading blue eyes, and the boy nodded, unsure what he was agreeing with. "See? Sasuke agrees with me. We should have a team sleepover."

_What the hell did I just get us into?_

**A/N So… I have major writers' block. I was struggling just to write this chapter. So I had an idea. If there is anything you would like to see in this story or any of my other ones, send me a review or private message with a paragraph or so as if it were part of the story, telling the idea. So if it was that Sakura and Sai should get ice cream together (I have no idea why I picked them), it should be like this:**

Sakura huffed as she held her skirt down as the wind blew once again, trying to blow it up and uncover her. Like a peeping pervert. Or Jiraiya. She glanced across the woven metal table outside the town ice cream parlor, to the pale boy in the other seat. Sai. He was licking his peppermint patty ice cream, but drawing in his notebook. The one he carried everywhere. "Sai, I have something to tell you." The boy looked up, and Sakura felt herself melt in her long-time boyfriend's eyes as they locked on hers, giving his full attention. She broke the gaze and looked down at her nails, anywhere but at him. "I… I'm pregnant. It is yours." The ice cream fell.

**So, you get the idea. If the paragraph can't sum it all up, you can write a little blurb under it too. Any ideas would be appreciated!**

… **I'm actually quite happy with my little paragraph. I came up with that in, like, five minutes, as I was writing this. And, a warning. There might be yaoi in later chapters. Depending where the Naruto/Sasuke thing goes. So tell me in a review if you want them to get together (Later, obviously. They are 8 right now) or not.**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am saying this here and now… I do not want any flames about how young Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto are. They are all already more mature than their classmates, but Anko threw them in the Forest of Death and then Naruto and Sasuke had to watch as Hinata and Anko were almost killed. On top of that, they live alone, so they have to be more mature than a normal eight year old would be. But it is also explained in the chapter. But remember, NO FLAMES.**

**Chapter 14**

"Our apartment is completely clean…" Hinata sighed as she fell back into the couch. Her crutches had been abandoned some time ago, as they only got in the way.

"Yeah, three minutes to spare." Anko looked around the room. "Nice job. We should probably get changed."

"Into what? I mean, we are going to be sleeping and everything. And it is our team…" Hinata trailed off.

"Whatever. I am changing." Anko went into her room, and as soon as the door closed, Hinata heard Naruto and Sasuke outside their door.

She stood and opened it before either could knock. "Come in. Anko is just changing. I'm not exactly sure why though." She let them in, and sat down awkwardly on the couch.

"So…" Naruto looked around. "What are we going to do?"

"We can watch a movie." Hinata pointed to a large stack of movies by the television. "Or, at least you guys can." She shrugged.

Before anyone could say anything more, Anko stepped out of her room. "What do you think?" She turned to show her thigh-to-neck mesh bodysuit and orange miniskirt covered by a large overcoat and her shin protectors.

"It is… interesting." Sasuke glanced over the clothing. "New."

"Awesome! You look badass!" Naruto jumped off the couch, only for Anko to push him back.

"Whatever, twerp. So, ready to get this going?"

"Yes! Let's watch a movie! I'll pick." Naruto stood and grabbed a random movie from the stack, Putting it in the player, he sat back down, and the night began.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After going through the stack of movies, it was close to four in the morning, and the group was still up.

"What are we going to do now?" Anko glanced between the kids. Sasuke and Hinata shrugged.

"We should play spin the bottle!" Naruto bounced up and down, pulling a bottle from God knows where.

"We went over this, Naruto. We are not playing spin the bottle. These are our teammates." Sasuke pinched his nose.

"Well, why not? It could be fun. Come on maggots, sit down." Anko sat on the ground, and Hinata and Sasuke sat unwillingly as Naruto put the bottle down. "Sasuke, you spin first."

The boy hesitantly spun the bottle. It stopped on Naruto, and he gulped. Naruto looked from the bottle to Sasuke, before shrugging. When the boy didn't move, Naruto leaned forward and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, pulling him closer.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as Naruto brought their heads impossible close, Naruto's lips brushing against his, until they touched. His eyes flew shut, as did Naruto's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as the boy kissed him deeper. Hinata didn't seem fazed, but Anko was watching them closely. "Stop being a pervert. And should we tell them that the time ended almost a minute ago?"

Anko didn't respond, and Hinata sighed. The boys broke apart for air, Sasuke's face sporting a bright blush. "Teme? Your lips are really soft."

"You guys never cease to amaze me. You're freaking eight. I've never even kissed someone like that, and I'm fourteen!"

Hinata sighed. "We grew up faster than we probably should have."

"Yeah, that is pretty obvious." Anko snorted, breaking the boys from their trance.  
"I-I have to go." Sasuke stood quickly and took off out of the small apartment.

"Teme! Come back!" Naruto stood to go after him, but Hinata grabbed his ankle, stopping him. "Let go of me, Hinata."

"You have to let him sort some things out first." Hinata held tight on his ankle until he sat back down.

"This is kind of a bummer of a sleepover." Naruto leaned back into the couch. "I am going to sleep. Like Anko."

Hinata looked over to see Anko passed out onto the couch. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen to start some coffee. They would need it. Leaving a note, she walked out of the room, not bothering to take her crutches.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sasuke?" Hinata peeked into the training room to see the boy pounding away into a dummy.

"Go away."

"No. I am not. And I can't." Sasuke turned around to see Hinata leaning on the doorway, her crutches nowhere to be seen. "I left my crutches in the room. I had to find you."

"I was an idiot!" He punched the dummy a few more times, until collapsing to the floor. Hinata ran to him, the first time she had ever run since it had happened. "I kissed him and I liked it! But it isn't true. He doesn't like me… it was just because he was the one who thought of the stupid game." Sasuke looked at Hinata, tears falling down his face. "I believed, for a second, that he liked me. But he doesn't! I know he doesn't."

"He-" Hinata stopped sensing someone behind her.

"I do like you, Sasuke."

"Now I am hearing things. Can you just kill me; put me out of my misery?" Sasuke gripped at Hinata's shirt.

"Sasuke, Naruto really is here. I am going to leave you with him. If you need me, just yell." Hinata slowly stood, and nodded to Naruto as she passed him.

Naruto crouched beside Sasuke. "I really do like you."

"No, you don't. You're just saying that." Sasuke shook his head, until Naruto grabbed his chin and stopped him.

"I am not. If you don't believe me, well I think this will make you." And he pressed his lips against Sasuke's again.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut against his will. His lips moved with Naruto's, until they broke apart, gasping for air. "Do you believe me now?" Sasuke nodded, wrapping his arms around Naruto. _His_ Naruto. "But, teme, I don't think we should just go around like this. I mean, normally, eight year olds don't know how to kiss or even think about that. We were kinda scared into growing up faster than we should have. The day you turn thirteen, we can, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Anything, if it means I can have you." Naruto helped him up, and the two walked out of the room holding hands.

Hinata sat outside. "You settled that easily. Now, come on. We have to wake Anko." With that, she stood and set off, Naruto and Sasuke behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"We have a lecture today." Anko was outside the door, ready and everything when the rest of the team arrived. "I just got the messenger. Last night, one of your classmates was found dead in her bed."

None of the children seemed fazed, but Hinata was curious. "So we are having a lecture on it?"

"They did it for you and Anko too, when you were injured. To show what can happen to us. Pick out those who can't handle it." Sasuke looked at Hinata. "They honestly thought you were going to die from your injuries."

Hinata looked down at her feet. "Oh… Did anyone leave?"

"A few." Naruto shrugged. "We are dead meat if we are late. Come on." He lifted Hinata effortlessly and against her will. Running, Sasuke and Anko followed him.

They slowed down when they neared the lecture hall, and Hinata was set on her feet. The team walked in, taking a seat front row. The room had quieted down since they entered. "Hinata? Everyone is staring at you."

"I can tell." Hinata did bother moving, and she heard the whispers start. Behind her, she could hear some girls saying she had probably faked her injuries. Having had enough, Hinata whipped around, slamming her hand on the desk. "You know, if you actually plan on being ninjas, you should learn better stealth, or just give up on it. I mean, you are talking about me when I am sitting right in front of you. And, you are making completely untrue and degrading comments about me. I 'faked my injuries' according to you. Ask any one of my teammates, or even go look in hospital records if you want proof that I didn't. But, I am not giving up. I have worked hard to walk again. I definitely won't let some girls ruin my reputation with petty rumors."

She turned back around, leaving the room quiet once again. This time, conversation did not start back up. Iruka walked into the room, followed by the other instructors. He looked around the silent classroom until his eyes landed on Hinata. He had heard what she had said, and although he didn't approve with the manner it was said, he agreed with the meaning.

"Students, as you most likely know, last night, one of your peers, Yuki Sato, was found dead in her own room. It was quite obvious that she had been murdered, but the murderer is still unknown. The reason behind it is guessed to be simply because she was a ninja for our village." Hinata leaned forward in her seat slightly. She doubted that was the reason. Proving her point, another girl in the room snorted.

"I hate to interrupt, Iruka-sensei, but if you are going to tell them, at least tell them the truth." The entire room turned to face the girl, a graduated team leader. "She was my roommate; I am the one who found her. She was killed because the person thought she was me. Simple as that. Yes, any one of these kids could be murdered just for being associated with this village, but don't lie straight to their faces to get them to drop out. We all thought the Hyuuga chick was six feet under, then she walked in here all fine and dandy. If you want the kids to run away screaming, have that girl stand up there and tell us what she went through, what she is still going through. But, Yuki was killed by mistaken identity for my mission. Not because she was a harmless trainee who would never be a ninja." She leaned back in the chair, but was looking at Hinata. "But, really, have the Hyuuga girl stand up there and tell us what she went through. That would rid this room of half the newbies."

Iruka sighed, but looked around the room at all the students, who were all looking at Hinata. "Hinata, Anko, get up here."

The two girls stood and made their way to the front of the classroom. Iruka stepped down from the podium, letting them get onto it. Anko stood by Hinata as she faced the class and gulped. "Earlier this year, my teammates and I were going through a training exercise in the Forest of Death, a training exercise I had done multiple times before. Yet, this time, our leader," Anko raised her hand in a lazy wave, earning a small smile from Hinata, "had been attacked by her former teacher, Orochimaru. When she went down, my only thought was to save her. I knew I wasn't strong enough, I probably never will be, but I tried to fight him. He easily stabbed me through my chest, and when I woke up again," she paused and took a deep breath, "I was in the hospital being told I would never be able to use my hands again, let alone be a ninja. Then, I was told I would never be able to run, possible not even walk. But, I didn't listen to them." She knew a few people were smiling in their own ways at that, even Sasuke was smirking. "I wouldn't let one moment ruin the life I had planned out for me. Sitting in a bed, not even able to eat yet, I was working as hard as I was allowed, trying to gain any use of my hands back. Then, I was working hard to relearn trivial things – how to stand, how to walk, how to even grab something."

Anko tapped her shoulder, silently telling her it was alright, and she continued. "Over a month later, I was still in the hospital. But, when I got out, I still had to work hard on that. Up until a week or so ago, I was unable to walk far without my crutches. I can grab things now," she lifted a random pencil from the podium, "and I can walk. But, I still have to work hard. I can't throw a kunai or shuriken, even though I really couldn't before, and I can't run. But, I still try my hardest to fix that. Yet, sometimes I think how much easier it would be to give up, just walk away from this. Say that I tried and I can't do it, I will never be able to again. I mean, being a ninja when I will have heart and breathing problems seems pretty hard, doesn't it? But, I will continue until I die trying." Hinata stepped down, waiting for the jokes to come. Instead, she heard a set of hands start clapping, and others join in.

Anko stepped up. "And I swear, if any of you say anything about her, you don't deserve to be a ninja. She stands for what being a ninja means. She worked her hardest against all odds, overcame everything thrown her way. So don't you dare say anything bad about her."

Iruka stepped forward to stop the girl from scaring any of the students too much. "Now, you heard about what Hinata has gone through, at the request of Ai. Those of you who aren't prepared to face possibly having that happen to you can leave here and now. You can come back next year if you want." Many students stood and left, shocking Hinata. Iruka looked around the room. "Very well. You are all dismissed."

Anko and Hinata were some of the last out. "Hyuuga."

Hinata turned to the same girl from in the classroom leaning against the wall. "My name is Hinata."

"Okay. _Hinata. _I just wanted to say, well, you're pretty cool. For an eight year old." She turned to walk away, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Yuki used to say how cool she thought you were, and that she wanted to be like you. When she heard you were hurt, she started making you something. But, she never got to finish." She reached into her pack and pulled out a little doll that looked a lot like Hinata. "All that was missing was the eyes. She wanted it to be perfect, so she was waiting for the day she could see what your eyes looked like. She never got that." With that, she took off.

Hinata held the doll in her hands, running her fingertips over the cloth to get a feel for how it looked. "I didn't even know her."

**A/N So, the "contest" from last chapter is still on. I look forward to anyone who sends in a paragraph!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hinata! We have to-oh." Anko stopped in Hinata's doorway, watching the girl holding the doll.

"I didn't even know her." Hinata ran her fingers gingerly over the face, feeling the details until there was empty cloth. "And she worked hard on this for me. Waited until she could see my eyes, just to make it perfect."

Anko stayed quiet, just letting Hinata have her time. "What do we have to do?"

"Um, to Ibiki." Anko watched as Hinata placed the doll in her bag before standing to leave. "Ready?"

Hinata nodded. The two girls started out of the room, Anko in her new outfit. "I can't wait to see Ibiki's reaction." She chuckled. "He'll probably flip."

"You're like a little sister to him. He will." Hinata seemed to be thinking about other things as she spoke.

"You okay?"

"Wha-oh, yeah." She shook her head. "I just can't believe that she had to die already."

Anko glanced at the smaller girl, who seemed even frailer when she was upset. "She died for the village."

"But, she wasn't even an active ninja. Her childhood was cut short by it!"

"Just like yours?" Anko walked ahead of Hinata, not minding the crowd that was forming around the two of them to hear the gossip. "You can join me when you want. I'll tell Ibiki you won't be there right away." And she was gone.

Some of the crowd left, but most were watching the small Hyuuga. She sat down on one of the benches in the town and reached into her bag, pulling out the doll. Running her fingers over where the eyes should have been, she felt tears pricking at her eyes. One escaped and ran down her cheek. "This is for you, Yuki."

And she opened her eyes. Those who were still watching her gasped, gaining the attention of others. Whispers spread quickly; as it was the first time most people had ever seen her eyes.

"They are like clouded lavender." A shopkeeper listened as her customers talked about it. She glanced up to where Hinata was, but the girl was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I had a feeling I would find you here." Hinata didn't move as Ai came up behind her. "She looked up to you, you know."

"I didn't even know her." Hinata ran her hand over the name already carved in the memorial rock.

"But she knew you. One day, last year, you accidently hit her in the hall, and helped her up. You only apologized to her, but when she came back to our apartment, she was so happy that she had spoken to you. That was the day that she started the doll." Ai crouched next to Hinata. "I heard about what you did in town."

"It is the best I can do for her. She wanted to see my eyes to make her doll perfect, well, now she can see my eyes whenever she wants." Hinata blinked, still running her hand across the new name.

"Thank you. I know it would mean a lot to her. And she was like my little sister." Ai dipped her head. "I would like it if you would stand with me at her funeral."

"I… I will." Hinata nodded. She was surprised that Ai would even ask, seeing as she would be standing with Yuki's family. Those important to the girl.

"Thank you." Ai stood and placed her hand on Hinata's head for a minute before leaving. The blackette didn't move once.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata, are you insane?" She stood tall as Anko yelled at her the second she entered the Interrogation building. "Even we heard about what you did in town!"

"I opened my eyes. It isn't a big deal." Hinata shrugged. It really wasn't.

"But you never have before!"

Hinata sighed and started to walk towards Ibiki's office. "It is for Yuki. Now she can see whenever she wants to."

She walked inside Ibiki's office. "What can I do?"

He glanced at her eyes, before looking down at his desk. "You and Anko…"

"I want my own assignment."

He sighed. "You better get over this spat today. You guys live with each other. Room 77." He handed her a clipboard.

Hinata walked out. "I get the torture room. This will be fun." She opened the door and walked inside. A man was chained to the wall, stuck in a kneeling position. "Listen up. I am not in the mood for fucking around. Tell me what I want or I will put you in hell. Name."

The man didn't speak and she walked over to him. Clipping a cuff around his neck, she started spinning a wheel, forcing him up by his neck. "Name."

"Kohaku Suzuki." He sighed when the chains stopped moving.

"Who do you work for?" Hinata placed her hand on the wheel again.

"O-Orochimaru. He sent me to look for some people."

"Who?" He didn't answer and Hinata tightened it some more.

"A team with a Hyuuga and his old student." He grimaced.

Hinata loosened the chains. "Anything else?"

He shook his head and she went to walk out, but stopped and kicked him before continuing. She turned around in the doorway. "Orochimaru is dead."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Anko opened the door of her shared apartment. "Listen, Hinata, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand how the people were talking about you…" She stopped as she reached the living room and looked around. "What the hell happened here?"

"Someone broke in." Hinata held out a note to Anko. "This was on my bed."

"Hm… 'We will find you.' That seems nice. Come on. We should tell the Hokage." Anko grabbed Hinata's wrist and led the girl out.

"They left me something else. Hundreds of pages of information about the Ice Dragon. From all the nations and everywhere." Hinata turned her head to Anko. "None have lived past 30 years old."

"Yeah, well you will." Anko didn't let it show, but she was worried. She wouldn't lose Hinata that early.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Naruto, Sasuke, what are you doing here?"Anko glanced at the two boys outside the Hokage's office.

"Our rooms were broken into." Anko's eyes widened.

Without waiting any longer, Anko opened the Hokage's door, not caring who was inside. "Hokage-sama, somebody is after my team."

He glanced up from behind his desk, and the person in the middle of the room turned around. Sasuke looked at his older brother with wide eyes. Itachi crossed the room in a few steps, and held his little brother to him, neither minding the ANBU equipment in the way. "What makes you say that?"

Anko handed him the note and explained, letting Sasuke hand over his note and tell his side. "Very well… Itachi, your next mission is to protect them. They shall stay in a new apartment, and you shall follow them everywhere. Understood?" He nodded, and the Hokage pulled a set of keys and a piece of paper from one of his drawers. "This is the shared apartment. Take anything you want and go there. You might be there for some time."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke, Naruto, and Anko walked around the apartment, amazed. It was much larger than they expected. It couldn't even be called an apartment because of the sheer size of it.

It was at least the size of ten apartments they used to be living in, and the amount of rooms was insane. Their bags had been abandoned at the doorway, and Hinata was leaning heavily on her crutches. She dropped the bag from her shoulders and walked down the main hallway. "I call whatever room is straight ahead of me."

Anko looked out and chuckled. "That would be a bathroom, Hinata."

"Then I claim whatever bedroom is at the end of this hallway." She continued walking; not breaking her stride, but even Itachi cracked a smirk at her comment. Hinata continued down the hall to the last door and opened it. "This is a bedroom, right?"

Anko walked to the room, patting Hinata's shoulder when she reached the girl. "Yeah. You want some help getting used to it."

Hinata nodded and leaned her crutches on the wall inside, walking inside. Anko left and returned with the girl's two bags. She placed them on the bed and opened them up. "Clothing?"

Hinata walked over and grabbed a folded article of clothing from Anko, before walking around until she found the dresser. She opened the second drawer from the top, placing the folded cloth inside and closing it. The two went through the bags in the same fashion, until they were empty and Anko stuffed them underneath the bed. "Okay, now where is a shirt?' Hinata pointed to the drawer. "Pants?"

"Underneath the shirts."

"Shoes?" Anko glanced at the girl, who thought for a second.

"Inside the closet." Anko nodded, and Hinata sat down on the small bed.

"Books?"

"On the shelf above the dresser."

Anko listed through Hinata's items until she knew by heart where things were. When that was settled the older girl left to get her own room set up. Hinata was sitting on her bed, playing with the little cloth doll, when Itachi knocked on her door. "Hinata?"

"Hello, Itachi." He took that as permission to enter and walked inside her room. "Can you do me a favor? Tell me what color my room is."

He looked around the room. "Black, purple, white, and red."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." He stood awkwardly in the middle, on the plush rug. "We were going to eat dinner soon. I was sent by my brother to get you." He waited for her to get off the bed and went to hand her the crutches, but she brushed them off.

"They were only because of how far we were walking. Anko doesn't trust me to not trip on my own feet." Just as she said this, she stumbled forward, and Itachi caught her. "Maybe she was right."

"Told ya so squirt!" Anko's yell from the kitchen was heard loud and clear, and Hinata smiled. Itachi glanced from the boys and girl in the kitchen to the girl he was helping. Maybe the mission wouldn't be so bad.

OoOoOoOoOoO

He was wrong. Dead wrong. "What do you mean, we can't train? We are a team. I have to train my team. Hinata has to train." Anko glared at Itachi, who had his hands in the air and was glancing at the snakes slithering up his pants.

"I was told to not let you out of here. I can't make an exception for training. Please call off your snakes." He gulped and glanced at the creatures on him.

"Oh, look, wittle Itchy is afwaid of some snaky-wakies. We are going." Anko didn't dispel the snakes and went to walk out of the apartment. "And don't move or they will bite you. Their poison can kill someone your size in five minutes. Ten tops."

She pushed Naruto and Sasuke through the door, holding it open for Hinata. "Come one squirt."

Hinata shook her head. "I forgot to do something. You go ahead. I'll catch up." Anko glanced at her curiously, but left and closed the door behind her. The second she was gone, Hinata turned to Itachi.

"You can move. They aren't poisonous. Some of her others are, though. So don't piss her off." Hinata grabbed one of the snakes and began petting the head, while Itachi gingerly shook the others off of him. One of them sunk its fangs into him, and he glanced at the offending creature. "Just dispel them. Chop off their heads or something." Hinata continued to pet the snake, but Itachi knew she had a good idea of his predicament. Listening to the girl, he grabbed a knife and began beheading the offending animals.

"We should catch with the team. I am dead meat already." Itachi let Hinata out, his calm façade gone.

"No, you aren't. I sent a shadow clone to the Hokage to explain. He understands." She shrugged. "He sent someone after them already. And I know where they are."

Itachi glanced curiously at the girl beside him. "You are too smart for an eight year old girl."

"Look at our whole team. Naruto seems a little… off, but he is actually quite smart. And your brother is a freaking prodigy." She turned a corner and walked through a few alleyways, catching up with her team quickly. "We were all changed when Orochimaru came. It is sad to say it, but we grew up without a childhood. And you better get used to it."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So, I got a Guest review, and one of the reasons I keep this on and don't moderate my reviews is because of what it is about. Since I can't respond through private messaging, I am putting it here. I hope you don't mind!**

While you have a great idea for plot here, it doesn't seem to be executed as well as it could be. Just about every character (save for a few) are OOC. To fix that problem, maybe you could read up on some Narutopedia, or, when you make major changes to a character, let it happen over time. Character development is key. Changes don't happen overnight. Also, a lot of scenarios are unrealistic and have no reasoning behind them. To fix that problem, you could add more details and explain why things are happening. Also, make sure things aren't too far out of the realm of possible. Your dialogue is stiff and unnatural. Each sentence is awkward and not how a person (or more specifically, that person) would say and phrase things. Make sure that every sentence has a purpose and flows well, so that it seems like a genuine conversation, rather than just you putting what you want people to know. Make sure you aren't making your characters too strong, to mature, and/or too unrealistic. This especially applies to Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. To fix this, try to use CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. Dont let changes happen to soon. Let it slowly progress so that it can make sense. Also, to help it make more sense, you might want to use a spellchecker, as well as have somebody check your grammar. Lastly, don't make the story go to fast. Everything is rushed and nothing is explained. Just slow down.  
Your story also has some great elements. The plot ideas in this are great, and you have a very good imagination. The twists are all good, and for the most part, your story is not very predictable, which is good.  
I don't have an account, so I had to give this review as a guest. I sincerely hope you don't take this as a flame, because I genuinly want to help you grow as a writer. When you post on this site, you are opening yourself to the opinions of everyone, and frankly, if every single review is telling you how great you are, you have a problem. Without critic, how will you ever know what you can fix with your writing and improve? You wouldn't. You would stand still. I would also refrain from being hostile towards others in your Author Notes, which I noticed you did once someone mentioned your characters being "overpowered". That tends to turn off readers. Have a great day, and I hope this helped!(:

**So, to respond…**

**I thank you for saying I have a great idea for the plot. I tend to write as it comes, which makes my stories very random and spastic at times. It means a lot when someone says they enjoy my ideas or think they are great, because I find a lot of people can't quite grasp what I am trying to put down.**

**I know a lot of my characters are OOC, mainly because I like playing with different situations; if so-and-so is mean and rude instead of nice, or if he had a tragic life instead of an easy one, etc. I do read up about characters on Narutopedia, but I also don't quite agree with some of Kishimoto's plans, such as Kakashi graduating the Academy when he was five and being promoted to chunin at 6, among other things. I am greatly sorry if it is my way of molding characters that turns you off my story, but I enjoy messing with the minds and all to create different scenarios.**

**I know I also rush some things, but most I try to keep in reason. Changes can happen overnight. But so far, from what I meant my story to seem like, the only person who had changed like that was Hinata, and that was after she thought she was going to die when Orochimaru stabbed her. And she had been unconscious for some time; her mind had time to wander through her life. She still didn't change completely for a few weeks. And a large part of her cold personality was being taught to act like that in the clan. It was just a mask that cracked almost completely when she almost died.**

**I'm honestly confused by what you mean out of the realm of possible? The chunin exam with her and Anko? She is the Ice Dragon and that helped her beat it easily, but that is going to be explained later in the story. If it is something else, please tell me. I want to explain it and try to make my story as good as possible.**

**I know my dialogue is strange. Dialogue is always my hardest part to grasp when it comes to writing, because I prefer to be the person who creates plans or watches something act out instead of standing up and being the voice. I tend to be very formal when I do speak out, unless it is for a cause I believe in (and even then sometimes), so I have trouble writing speaking parts, since I won't have a casual and offhand conversation most of the time… And with it not being like the person would speak, that kind of goes along with me structuring characters how I feel they would work best in my story.**

**With the characters being too strong, mature, and all that… The three are all clan heads for the three most important clans in Konoha, so they are all taught proper mannerisms and all that. But, Hinata is the Ice Dragon, and I know I haven't explained this enough yet, but she pretty much has the mentality of an adult, not a child. With Naruto and Sasuke, they almost lost their first friend and team leader, and were only able to watch as both were beaten close to death. No eight year old should go through that, but Anko didn't have the best judgment in putting them in the Forest of Death in the first place, and then Orochimaru came along. That forest can change people… There is also the chance that any of them could die at any moment, especially when they get older. They have to live in the now. As people are starting to say now (and this is the only time I shall say this speaking as myself), YOLO. You only live once.**

**With character development, they are being developed slowly, possibly a little too slow. Sasuke, Naruto, and Anko are growing from having to deal with a injured friend and teammate, and Hinata is growing by having her entire life almost taken away from her, and having to work hard to rebuild it.**

**I use a spellchecker, but it isn't a really good one. And I HAD someone who would check my grammar, but she got really backlogged and dropped me as a writer, so I have no one who reads over it anymore. I try to find mistakes, but my mind knows how it is supposed to go, and it automatically corrects mistakes so I don't see them.**

**Thank you for saying my story has good elements and that it isn't predictable. With my imagination, not many people are actually able to follow along. I'm glad you don't see it as unrelated and completely random, like many people do.**

**I didn't take this as a flame, but even if it was, I would still reply in the same way. I understand when I post my stories people aren't going to like everything, and I have to open myself up to people editing it and pointing out issues they have. It is a lot like sending a story to an editor and having them read it over, minus all the red pen marks on it. I actually don't like it when all the reviews I get say I am amazing and wonderful, because I know I am not perfect. I am far from it. I enjoy when I have people pointing out my mistakes, because it makes my stories all that much better. I'm sorry if I came across as being hostile. That is not how I want to come across, and I am honestly not. I try to be open to all types of reviews and comments, but sometimes what I want to say back doesn't come out like I want it to. I hate words at times because they can't convey what I want say. So sorry…**

**In other news, I know I haven't updated a lot. All my stories are on the backburner to my life. I have a huge year of school coming up for me, applying to two different specialty schools, keeping straight honor roll for the last year I am in this school, participating in as many school activities as possible, etc. I might not update frequently, but I will try as best I can. I apologize in advance for the random and far-spread updates that are going to come. Now! Onto the story!**

**Chapter 16 (Right? I think so…)**

"So you're afraid of snakes? Who would have known…" Sasuke looked at his older brother, sitting opposite him in a circle of the team plus one.

"You would be too after what I went through!" He tried to defend himself, but everyone knew it was useless.

Naruto elbowed Itachi in his ribs. "What was that? Nothing is worse than Anko's snakes, and we fight those." His gaze shifted to the floor and he mumbled something. "Didn't quite catch that."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke smirked at his older brother, and went to speak, only to be cut off by Hinata's laughter.

"That was you, wasn't it?" She giggled, to the confusion of the entire team. "You have to admit, it was the perfect prank!"

"Damn near killed me."

Anko's eyes lit up. "You? It was you?!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Itachi's gaze still didn't wander from the ground.

"Talk about what? You guys know something…" Naruto glanced at the three. "Hinata…"

"Anko thought it would be funny to-"

"No! Please don't tell them!" Itachi was almost pleading, to the amusement of the team.

"But why? It is funny…" She sighed, "Fine, I won't tell them."

"Thank you." Itachi went to stand.

"I sent snakes after a random ANBU. And one got a little feisty and managed to get down the guys pants and bite him, well, there." Anko smirked after getting the story out, only to be tackled by Itachi.

"I told you not to tell! And you two almost killed me!" Itachi gripped her tighter, holding her to the ground. "You are so lucky I am supposed to be protecting you guys or you would be in a world of pain."

"Hinata saved your ass. Quite literally. So instead of being angry at me, why don't you thank her?" She slid out from his loosened grip. Slowly, Itachi returned to sitting.

"She wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been such a cruel kid. But aren't you guys supposed to be training? The break ended a long time ago." Naruto groaned, while Sasuke and Hinata simply stood, the latter with some help.

"Oh, um, Sasuke, Naruto, 100 laps around Konoha. Hinata-" Anko was cut off by said girl.

"I'm doing it with them."

"Hinata…" Anko looked at the younger girl, but she stood tall with her decision.

"I'm not stopping until I do it. Besides, I have wanted to do something more entertaining. Come on." And she started off.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm dying." Hinata collapsed on the cool grass next to Sasuke. He held a bottle of ice water to her, and she took it gladly. "Thanks."

"No problem." An empty bottle was handed back to him as she sat up. "You did it. And it took…"

"5 hours." Itachi tapped his watch, clearing the stopwatch time. "Nice job."

"Not good enough. I used to do 200 laps in 30 minutes." She sighed and sat next to Naruto and Sasuke on a little log. "By the end of next year, I will be able to do at least that."

"Don't push yourself, Hinata. You could just end up hurting yourself more…" Sasuke patted her head, but winced when Naruto punched him in the ribs swiftly.

"What are you talking about, teme? We all know she can and will do it. So shut up and stop being so pessimistic."

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke glared at Naruto over Hinata's head, and the smaller girl giggled.

"Why is it that you two cannot talk without fighting? Why?" Anko appeared behind Hinata and slapped both boys up the head, earning another small laugh from Hinata. She, however, quieted too, as she was slapped lightly.

"Anko!" The three whined as one, cradling their heads. The team leader walked back to the tree she had been leaning on. Itachi stood there with a slight smirk on his face.

"Are they always like that?"

"Nah, just when they want to annoy me. But Naruto and Sasuke fight over pretty much everything. Including whose fault it was that Naruto walked into a tree when they were toddlers. They had that fight yesterday…" She relaxed, leaning into the tree, but kept an eye on her team.

Itachi shook his head. "Quite the team you got."

"Yeah," she sighed, "but they are my team." Anko went to stand as Naruto and Sasuke started bickering again, but Hinata already slapped them both, sending them flying off the log.

"I'm dead tired and freaking hungry. Don't start with me."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Any idea how long we are staying in here? It's already been, what, a week?" Sasuke riffled through the cabinets, kneeling on the counter to reach inside. Next to him were various items of food and multiple recipe cards.

"Ask your brother, I'm an unwilling charge in this mission. We could be here until they find the person or until they think it is safe or who knows how long." Anko grabbed a falling can out of the air without even looking at it, her feet still propped on the table, and her chair still balancing on two legs.

"Thanks." Sasuke grabbed it from her. "Any idea where my brother is?"

"Nope."

"Naruto?" He jumped down from the counter, landing gracefully on his feet.

"With Hinata." Anko stood and jumped over the bar separating the kitchen from the rest of the large apartment.

"Hinata?"

"Hospital for a checkup!" She disappeared into a room, and Sasuke sighed as he heard a stereo suddenly come to life quite loudly. He reached into a pocket and pulled out earplugs, putting them into his ears with ease as he continued to work on the food in front of him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Naruto, leave." Tsunade shooed the boy out of the room, before turning to Hinata. They started in the normal routine, testing Hinata. Suddenly, Tsunade did something out of the norm. "How is the eyesight?"

"Good." Hinata nodded. "I still don't see colors or even shapes or anything, but… it is all blackness, but I can see movement in the blackness. Like you are moving your hand right now." Tsunade paused, her hand still in mid-air.

"It's an improvement. Do you still want to do it?" Hinata nodded, and Tsunade jotted something down. "Well then, you seem to be improving well in everything. Give it a few more months, and you should be able to start working back up to where you were before."

"Give me a month."

"Now, Hinata, don't push yourself. All you will do is end up hurting yourself. Okay?" The girl slowly nodded. "Good. Now, I will see you in a month."

As Tsunade walked out of the room, Hinata smiled. "And I will be training again by then."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Any news yet?" Itachi shook his head, and a collective groan went through the kitchen. "Still? It has been weeks! Can't they figure it out yet?"

"It is believed the person or people are working to revenge Orochimaru's death. Possibly some of his underlings." The ANBU ruffled his younger brother's hair. "But they haven't reappear… did any of you hear that?"

Hinata and Anko nodded, while Naruto and Sasuke looked completely confused. Itachi held a finger to his lips, before creeping around the corner to see if anyone was there. "I'm going to search the rest of this place. Stay here and be quiet. Anko…" She nodded to him, and Itachi took off.

"If anyone is here, I want you to get yourselves out of here. Understand?" The boys nodded, but Hinata shook her head. "Hinata, you aren't ready to fight anyone."

"Then I wouldn't be able to outrun anyone, now would I? I staying here and fighting if there is someone." Her mind was set, and Anko sighed.

"Then Sasuke, Naruto, you two have to watch over her. Got that?" Again, they nodded.

Yet, a few minutes later, Itachi returned, carrying a small fox in his hands. "It seems we have a little guest. Nothing suspicious. Other than a fox getting in, that is."

Anko grabbed the animal by the scruff of its neck and it gave out a pitiful whimper. "Should I kill it?"

"No!" Naruto jumped forward, grabbing the poor baby from Anko and cradling it to his chest. "I'm keeping her."

"She can be a team pet, or a nin-animal. But then we would need to train it." Sasuke reached out to pet the fox, and she leaned into his hand.

"You twerps are taking care of it." Anko looked at it again. "Though, if we toughened her up, she might be quite a good fighter…"

"Do you even know if it is a girl?" Hinata cocked her head to the side. "I know for sure none of you checked."

"I just know she is, okay?" Naruto glanced down at the fox. "What are we gonna name her? I kind of like Kai."

"Probably don't even know what that means…" Sasuke sighed. "But, you're taking care of it, so whatever you want, I'm cool with."

Hinata nodded a little, and Naruto's smile grew bigger. "Anko? Please?"

The leader stared him straight in the eyes, before finally letting out a sigh. "Fine. Whatever you want."

"Yay! Kai it is then!" And, so it was, that the team gained the newest member.

**I know, I know, it is really lame, especially the ending. I can't really think at the moment… I also know it is short. Again, can't really think at the moment.**

**Now, the greatest idea is going to come to me while I'm on my late vacation, and I won't have any way to write it down. Wanna bet?**

**I have to say, Ouran High School Host Club is actually a great show. If you haven't seen it and are into the whole shojo, girl-ish shows, you should try it out. Even if you don't like shows like that, it is quite good. I should know, seeing as I haven't watched/read anything like that before…**

**Anyways… like I stated above, I have a lot going on and won't be able to update frequently for some time. I will try my hardest though!**

**And, flames are welcome. I have a new and improved fire extinguisher… and an overprotective older brother.**

**See ya all later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I know the last chapter was short, and I am super sorry for that. And this chapter might not be much longer, but don't hate me! It is currently 12:22 in the morning here and I am only writing this since I can't fall asleep. For the third night in the row. I have had a total of less than 10 hours of sleep in the past four days. So just stick with me here.**

**Chapter 17**

"Huh?" Hinata sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. "What is moving in here?" She could barely make out something moving in the normal blackness of her eyesight, be she was sure it was actually there.

As if to answer her, Kai jumped onto her bed and curled up in her lap. Hinata smiled a little and began to pet the small fox on the head, still waking from her slumber. "I saw you, little one. I actually saw you. Well, sort of." After a little while, she stopped petting her. "You must be hungry. Come on." And she lifted the small animal and walked out of her room to the kitchen.

Placing the pet on the table, she tried to go through the shelves. Tried. It didn't help that she couldn't read what they read. "How about some turkey?"

"At two in the morning?" She jumped when Itachi spoke from behind her. "A midnight snack?"

"For Kai. And it isn't midnight." She unwrapped the packaging and fed a few little pieces to the fox.

"You got up just to feed her?" Itachi sat down at the table and took a piece of the meat to feed to the vixen.

"I'm normally up by now." She grabbed the food back and took out one last piece before putting it back. "Normally, I would train. But I don't think you would like that very much, since you can't watch us at two different places at once." Hinata shrugged.

"It won't hurt them to wake them up early." He glanced around the kitchen once. "Go wake them up, and I'll make breakfast." She nodded and left the room, and Itachi glanced around again. "How do I make breakfast?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Why the hell are you waking me an hour before my alarm goes off?" Anko had a kunai pointed at Hinata, and another was already planted in her wall, one of Hinata's hairs hanging from it.

"Itachi is making breakfast. Just get up." She tore the covers off of Anko before walking out of her room, leaving the fuming girl behind.

Hinata opened the door to Sasuke's room and realized quickly that someone was there that wasn't supposed to be. "He had a nightmare. Twice." Sasuke was petting Naruto's hair, the blonde laying partially on top of him.

"I'm not even asking. Just get him up and to the kitchen. Your brother is making breakfast." Sasuke's eyes widened at that and he jumped up, startling Naruto. "What?"

"Itachi cannot cook for his life. He will burn the whole place down." He jumped over his sleeping buddy and pushed his way out the door, racing to the kitchen.

Hinata heard him skidding to a halt, almost crashing into the table. "Cereal? You made cereal?"

"You even said that I can't cook." Itachi held his hands up in the air as his younger brother glared him down. "Fine, you cook." He stepped away from stove, and Sasuke immediately took over, putting the cereal back in the cabinet.

"Why didn't you just wake him up to make us breakfast?" Hinata looked at him with her head turned sideways, slightly confused. "I thought, since you two were related, you would be able to cook at least as good as him. Obviously, I was wrong."

Before Itachi could reply, Sasuke cut in. "Hinata can you get me some eggs and the flour?" He was glaring at the bag of flour just out of his reach, and Hinata sighed.

Itachi went to get it for the two, but Hinata was already on top of the counter and climbing on the shelves like a monkey to reach the bag. "Here you go." She dropped it into Sasuke's arms, sending a cloud of it into the air and coating Sasuke's face whiter. Hinata jumped down and landed on her hands, upside-down. "And some eggs?"

"Yeah." He grabbed the bowl and held it away from him towards Hinata, leaving Itachi confused. Until Hinata grabbed some eggs and cracked the first one, sending the inside of it flying perfectly into the bowl, the shell landing in the garbage.

She did that with the rest of the eggs and Itachi shook his head. "Should I even be surprised?"

"Nope." Sasuke continued stirring the contents of the bowl, not even looking up. "You haven't seen us do this before? And we have lived together in here for how long?"

"I stopped counting how long it was." Hinata shrugged as she sat back down, still holding one egg. Without warning, she cracked it open and ate the inside, completely uncooked.

"How many times have I said not to do that in front of me?! It is disgusting."

"What's disgusting?" Anko stood in the doorway, still in her sleeping clothes and half asleep. She glanced at the eggshell in Hinata's hand. "Oh, yeah, that is disgusting."

"I don't see the problem, plenty of people do it. And it is quite good. And healthy for you." She threw the shell over her shoulder and it landed perfectly in the garbage.

"Until you get salmonella." Sasuke placed a plate on the table, before glancing at the fox on it. "Did you feed Kai?"

Hinata nodded. "You do realize how rare it would be for me to get salmonella, right? I'll be fine."

Sasuke let the topic drop as he glanced around. "I'll go wake Naruto." He disappeared and a few seconds later, a thump and some whines were heard from his room.

"How are all of you so awake at three in the freaking morning? And how the hell do you work this?!" Itachi punched the coffee maker and it turned on, starting the coffee. He groaned.

"You aren't a morning person, I see." He glared at Anko and she smirked back at him. "Hinata is the one who started it all. Now it is just easier for us to train early in the morning. Besides, aren't you supposed to be up at three every day? You are an ANBU."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Impatiently, he took the coffee pot and poured the little in there into his cup and drank it straight down, choking at the hotness of it.

Before anyone could say anything more, Sasuke walked in, dragging a sleeping Naruto. Sasuke threw him into a chair, and Naruto slumped onto the table, still asleep. "Wake him up."

A slight smirk grew on Hinata's face, and Itachi backed away from her. She stepped behind Naruto and leaned over him slightly, before grabbing his neck between her hands and squeezing each side. He jumped out of the seat, Hinata still holding on. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up." Hinata played the innocent act perfectly, and Naruto cracked a little.

"You didn't need to go that far." He rubbed the red marks forming on his neck from her tiny hands. "Your strength is back to normal, I see."

"Could be better." Hinata grabbed the plate Sasuke held out and placed it on the table, sitting down to eat.

"Anything could be better. You just have to work towards it." Sasuke sat next to her, and within seconds, Anko and Naruto were fighting over the food.

"But working towards it just isn't helping." Hinata pushed the food around on her plate a little before taking a bite.

"It is. You just can't see it yet."

"Well than it's not fast enough!" Everyone froze as Hinata dropped her fork and stormed out of the room, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Anko placed her plate gently on the counter. "I'll go talk to her…"

"Don't. She just needs to be alone." Sasuke glanced at Hinata's plate, but made no move to get up and move it. Slowly, the others sat down too, leaving her spot untouched.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Anko knocked on Hinata's door, the plate in her hand balanced precariously. "Hinata? I brought your breakfast…" She got no reply and tried the door. The knob turned in her hand, and she poked her head in. However, Hinata was asleep on top of her bed, hugging the doll to her. With a slight smile, Anko placed the plate on a dresser and left, closing the door silently after her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm going to train." Hinata opened the door, before stopping. "On my own. Itachi, don't you dare send anyone after me."

Walking as swiftly as she could, Hinata made her way to a random training ground. Once there, she set down her water and bag by the front gate before sighing and starting to run around the edge of the grounds. "If I can't do two hundred laps, I have five hundred jumping jacks. And if not that, one thousand jumps with a jump rope."

After running for a minute, she smiled slightly and shook her head. "I sounded like Gai for a second there."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I am… death…" Hinata collapsed by her water bottle and stretched her arm out, barely grabbing it. Greedily, she drank the whole bottle in seconds. She sat up, still panting. "I can't stop now. I won't get any better." And with that, she reached into her bag and pulled out an old jump rope. "One thousand, I said? Well then, I better get started."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Where the hell have you been? It has been over twelve hours since you left?" Hinata dropped her bag down, seemingly ignoring the fuming Anko that greeted her at the door as she grabbed some water from the kitchen. "Well?"

"I was training."

"For twelve hours?!" Anko grabbed Hinata's shoulders, not pulling away when the girl flinched. "You could have killed yourself!"

"But I didn't. I'm not going to get any better if I don't work for it." She shook her mentor off and stalked towards her room. "I'm not a child; you don't have to watch over everything I do."

"You are eight! I have to as your team leader! And as someone who cares for you." But it fell on deaf ears as Hinata slammed her door shut behind her once again. "Hinata…"

Yet, she didn't notice that Hinata's eyes were closed once again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata stood in the middle of her bathroom, starch naked. Bruises were littered across her skin, blood seeping from multiple cuts and scrapes. With a sigh, she stepped into the shower and started to wash her body off, scrubbing the grime and dirt from her skin. "Why? Why did they do it?"

Without warning, tears started pouring from Hinata's eyes. She leaned back on the wall before sliding down to the ground completely, hugging her knees to her chest. "Why were they so cruel?"

The water ran down her, rinsing the blood and dirt from her body. She only got out when the warm water ran out and her teeth started chattering, and even then, she just wrapped herself in a towel and sat on her bed, paying attention to nothing.

"Hinata? Can I come in?" Anko didn't wait for a reply before opening the door. "Hina-what happened to you?" She was by the younger girl's side in seconds, her hands flittering uselessly over the multiple injuries.

"Nothing. I was just training."

"Hinata, don't feed me crap lies." Anko stared the girl down, although she would never see it.

"So older kids attacked me, okay? Happy? I felt useless, because no matter what I did, they just got up and continued. I couldn't see to know if I could run away, and I was hopelessly outnumbered. You happy now? I'm still a weakling." Hinata shook her head, tears running down her face again. "Don't you get it? No matter how hard I work for however long, I still won't get better. I'm just destined to be a weakling."

"You aren't weak Hinata, you and I both know that. You have beaten every odd against you." But the girl just shook her head.

"I thought all of Neji's talk about fate and destiny was crap until today, because it is true. Whatever I had before, it was broken down, the pieces scattered so it could never be built back up again."

"Well then," Anko gave a small smile to the girl, "we will just have to find the pieces again. Or make new ones." This seemed to click something in Hinata, and Anko turned to leave. And the door, she face Hinata again. "And destiny and fate are just loads of crap."

As she walked out, she heard the slightest noise. "Thank you, Anko." With one last glance, she saw Hinata's lavender eyes again. But this time, she knew for sure they were less clouded.

**A/N So, two things. Maybe three… With Hinata working herself to the bone, DO NOT ACTUALLY DO THIS. You will only end up hurting yourself. When I broke my foot and went to physical therapy, I just kept trying things when I shouldn't have, and only prolonged being injured. You won't help yourself, only hurt yourself.**

**This chapter was spit out as quickly as I could with being as tired as I am. So sorry if there are any mistakes/something doesn't match up with what I said before. Point it out to me and I'll try to fix it.**

**And… I forget what my last thing was… So, I guess this is the end… of this chapter at least. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N It's been so long! I'm super sorry. And pretty much the only reason I was writing this was because I live where Hurricane Sandy hit, so all my family had is power, no cable or internet or phone. But, at least we had lights and electricity. That's better than nothing. To anyone else hit by Sandy, I hope you are all okay!**

**Chapter 18**

"We got our first mission!" Naruto ripped the paper from Anko's hands before she could finish reading it, only for Sasuke to take it from him as he was sticking his tongue out at Anko.

"Yeah, painting a fence." Sasuke scoffed and gave the paper back to Anko. "We better get going soon."

"Whatever, maggots. Be ready in five. And older Uchiha, sit you ass back in that chair and stay here. I can take care of my team for one mission inside village walls." Itachi sat back down before he could even stand up completely, while Hinata appeared in the doorway.

"Did I hear we have a mission?"

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically, grabbing Hinata by her shoulders as he bounced up and down. "Yeah! We have our first team mission!"

Sasuke pulled the boy off of Hinata as she tried to struggle out of his grip and away from his yelling. "We are painting a fence."

Whatever joy Hinata had felt at the thought of a mission disappeared in a flash. She kept it from showing on her face, but Sasuke saw right through her. "What's up?"

"…I won't be able to see it to paint…" She dipped her head down toward the ground as if staring at her feet as the room went silent, even Naruto stopping to look at her.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Naruto jumped forward and grabbed her arm. "We will think of something later. Come on, we have to get ready for the mission!" With that, he dragged her backwards out of the room, leaving Sasuke and Anko looking at each other in confusion. Just how they were going to make this work was unknown.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So Hinata, put your hand on the fence. You're going to paint ten planks down for now, okay?" She nodded to Anko, who then turned and yelled to Naruto and Sasuke to get working before sitting down and relaxing.

As Hinata set to work carefully, Naruto and Sasuke got into a paint war, that was pretty much Naruto painting Sasuke and the other boy getting back at him. Anko watched her team with laughter in her eyes at just how different they were. After a little while, she leaned forward. "Heya, Hinata?"

"Yes?" She turned from the fence, still painting as best she could.

"Why are your eyes getting less clouded?"

Hinata froze, before beginning to paint again. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Then why'd ya freeze up like that? Come on, we've worked together for ages now. And you can't fool me when it comes to body language." Anko leaned back. "But, it is up to you to tell me."

"Okay then." And that was it. With a sigh, Anko gave up on the topic then, but not forever.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"It feels so good to be back here." Hinata walked through the doors of Interrogation, finally feeling back at home.

"Yeah, well, here's your first case." Ibiki handed a folder to Anko, who began skimming through it. "You two are behind."

"We are still only apprentices! You're supposed to be training us!" Anko sighed as Ibiki returned to his office; until he stuck his head back out.

"You don't need more training. In my eyes, you're full time workers who come in when they feel like it. But you need to pull your own weight." That said, he returned to his own work

"What room?" Hinata turned to Anko, who struggled to flip through the papers fast enough to know.

"207." And the girls made their way to their first job in what felt like forever, one more excited than the other, but neither showing it. After all, they were the masters of this.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Heya, Sasuke, come check this out!" Naruto sat on the ground, a bunch of old books scattered around. Kai was laying on top of one of them in the small beam on sunlight that came through the shade of the only window in the room.

"Why were you going through Hinata's books? And what's that?" He crouched next to the older boy, studying the handwritten notes from Hinata. "No freaking way."

"That's what I thought too. Can you believe it?" Naruto's eyes danced with excitement. "She's going to be able to see!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "That wasn't what I was talking about. Read a little more."

Naruto squinted at the book, his eyes darting across the page. "Wow," he breathed. "She's going to be that?"

"Apparently."

"So you two know." Both boys jumped at the statement. Hinata stood in the doorway, as emotionless as one could possibly be.

"…Yeah." Naruto looked at her carefully, trying to read her. "That's so cool! You're like a hero or something!"

"You think it's cool?" Sasuke could barely pick up on the anger in her voice, and there was no way Naruto would. "It's cool that my clan just wants me because I'm mutated, that all they want to do it cut out my eyes and dissect them, then implant parts of them into my sister, because she would be better than a blind person? That I have to give up leading my clan because I was born unable to see, and even if I do eventually, it will be disgraceful because my children could be born blind? That there is a large possibility that I will have to fight my own clan for freedom to be a ninja, to fight for my village?" She paused for a second, seeming to enjoy the pain this was putting Naruto in. "You think _that _is cool?"

"Well… when you put it that way, it isn't as cool…" Naruto seemed ready to wet himself when Hinata started laughing. "What's so funny?"

Even Sasuke was chuckling at this point, understanding exactly what had just happened. "Naruto, I wasn't seriously mad at you. I was going to tell you guys sooner or later. Now I don't have to."

"So… you're not mad? But what about all those things?" Naruto's eyes were wide as he tried to grasp exactly what just happened.

"My clan threatens that to pretty much anybody. You look at someone the wrong way and they threaten you with it. They've only gone through with it once or twice I think…" Naruto gulped at that fact. "But am I really that scary? I could feel the fear radiating off of you from a mile away!"

He just looked down at the ground. "…You're cruel."

"I know. And that's why you love me."

"You know it's a sad day when an innocent eight year old girl can scare the crap out of a boy older than her." Sasuke snorted, only for her glare to turn on him. "No offense. I'm sorry." He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Good boy. Now, whose smart idea was it to go through my private books?" She crouched down to start cleaning up the piles, petting Kai mindlessly as she did.

"Naruto's." She nodded and didn't say anything for a few minutes, leaving that time for Naruto to be stricken in fear.

"Just don't do it again."

"I won't. Promise." And like a bat out of hell, the two boys got out of there. There was nothing worse than an angry Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Anko? Anko, I really need to talk to you." Hinata sat on the floor outside the older girl's room, waiting for her to finally respond. After five minutes, she was still waiting. "Anko?"

"What do you freaking want?" She finally opened the door and glared at Hinata, who didn't seem to notice. "It's one in the freaking morning!"

"But I need to talk to you. I brought hot chocolate and dango." She held out the mug and plate that was greedily taken from her hands.

"Come in." The two sat on Anko's bed as she ate the treats in seconds. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You know how you were asking about my eyes when we were painting the fence?" Anko nodded, understanding where it was going. "Well, I figured I should tell you about it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Why do I feel like you are all hiding secrets from me?" Itachi glanced around the dining room table at the misfit team he was assigned to watch over so long ago. When nobody said anything and just continued to eat, staring right at their plates and silent as could be, he sighed. It was pretty big if even Naruto could stay quiet. "You are. Do I want to know?"

Again, nobody answered. Hinata was the first finished and she stood as she was still chewing her last mouthful. After washing off her plate, she started to walk away. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll go with you!" Sasuke repeated her previous actions much quicker, just leaving the plate to be rewashed later. "Naruto, stay."

The blonde boy sat down before he could even fully stand, crossing his arms and pouting as his two friends left him with Anko and Itachi. The two elder ninja were staring each other down now that there was only Naruto there, and the blonde boy gulped. It was not going to be a fun night if Hinata and Sasuke didn't return.

"Thanks for coming with me, Sasuke." Hinata turned her head to the boy as she walked, facing him instead of forward. It made no difference to her.

"No problem." Even if Hinata couldn't see, she could tell something was up with Sasuke with how carefully he seemed to be studying the path in front of them.

"Everything alright? I can't have my eyes getting hurt." She nudged him playfully, however, Sasuke jumped slightly at it. "Alright, tell me what's wrong. And stop walking."

"We should get somewhere lighter first. If not for you, for me." He didn't stop his intense studying of the ground, continuing to walk and leaving Hinata to catch up.

"What's up with you? Why are you acting so funky?" He didn't respond for some time, and Hinata thought he was ignoring her at first.

He soon spoke, however. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you. Pinky promise." The two kids locked the small fingers on it and kept them crossed as Sasuke continued. "I can't really see in the dark. The doctor's called it night blindness or something like that." They let go of each other's finger as Hinata took that in, her eyes widening slightly. Before she could speak, though, Sasuke cut her off. "Don't go saying anything about how sorry you are for me or something like that. You live the whole day in the darkness I only get when there is no light." He chuckled a little. "Kind of ironic. They put together the two misfit children of the clans with 'all-powerful' eyes, and neither can see all that well."

Hinata laughed at the irony with him for a little, taking the weight off the dark subject. "Does anyone else know?"

"The doctors, but they are sworn to secrecy. And I have a feeling Itachi and Anko know something is going on. But you're the first person I've told." As if sensing her next question, he went on. "I don't know how Naruto would take it, and I don't want to add anything else to his shoulders. So I haven't quite told him yet. And I want to wait a while before he knows."

Hinata nodded, respecting his wishes, and the two stood on the lighted bridge for a little, just enjoying the soft breeze. After some time, Sasuke glanced around. "We should probably start to head back. I won't be able to see at all if it gets much darker."

"Well, if it gets to be that, I'll be your eyes." Hinata took his hand in hers and began to walk back the way they came from, pulling the older boy with her.

"Because that makes me feel so much better." But Sasuke knew she would do better than he would in leading them back. So, without protest, he followed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Life's pretty busy for me and I have a lot going on at the moment, so I might be updating even less than I already am. Sorry about that! Anyways, onto the story.**

**Chapter 19**

"Anko! Anko, open up!" Hinata pounded on the older girl's door, not caring who else she woke up in her excitement. After a few moments, the door opened to a half-awake Anko mumbling about sleep. Without waiting for a greeting, Hinata burst in. "I can see! Well, sort of."

That snapped Anko awake and she fought the sleep from her eyes. "And you found this out at," she glanced at the clock, "two twenty-one in the morning how? And why?"

"Kai kept licking my face to wake me up, and one of the times, I actually saw her! Well, I saw movement in the blackness I normally see but it sort of had a shape like a fox. But I saw her!" Hinata was bouncing on her feet in the middle of the room, too awake for a sane person.

"Great kid. You saw something move in the dark. We will tell your doctor or whatever when people are, you know, _actually awake_. For now, I'm going back to sleep. You can do whatever you want." Anko walked right past Hinata and plopped down in her bed to curl up, leaving the girl to see herself out. She did when she finally realized Anko was asleep and not listening to her ramblings.

And with nothing better to do, Hinata wrote a quick note, grabbed her bag, and left to train.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So Hinata, I have good news and bad news." Tsunade leaned on the wall as the small girl sat in a chair in her office, having come straight from training as soon as it was an acceptable time. "Good news, it seems there has been a slight improvement in your eyesight. Bad news, it isn't improving as well as other patients with this treatment. At this rate, it would take a few years before you would even be able to actually see, even with the help of glasses. You can continue the treatment and hopes it works, or you can wait a few years to see if a new procedure comes along that could correct it. Or you can leave it as is and forget about all this." She tapped the clipboard in her hands before looking up at the girl, who seemed to be thinking hard.

"I'll continue this for now. I can't just give up on being able to see again." She clasped her hands in front of her and dipped her head, surprising Tsunade. "Arigato, for everything you are doing for me."

"It's my job, isn't it?" But Tsunade cracked a small smile at the girl. "You might as well go back to training. It seems you're almost back into shape."

"I just can't jump that far or run full speed for over 10 miles." Hinata shrugged like that was bad, when it was the complete opposite, especially for someone her age. "I'll be back soon." Tsunade just nodded as the girl left to return to what she was doing before. The blonde's attention turned to the next important patient on her list. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I brought cinnamon buns!" Hinata walked into the team's apartment, holding the bag up as if it were sacred. In this house, it might as well have been.

Naruto came racing out of Sasuke's room, and the raven haired boy followed after a little faster than he would have for anything else. Anko popped her head out of her door before running out still pulling her jacket over her less-than-decent clothing. Itachi just looked up from the kitchen table.

Hinata held the bag above Naruto as she made her way to the kitchen, the others following close behind her. Placing the bag down, she reached in and pulled out one, before stepping back and letting the others attack the bag. Naruto ripped it open to reveal only one other. "What?!"

"I never said I bought enough for all of you. Do you know how expensive cinnamon buns are these days?" Hinata kept a straight face as her team looked from the lone cinnamon bun to her and back again. As they glanced at the one on the table, she produced another bag from her pack and threw it down. "You guys should have seen your faces! You put puppy dogs to shame!" She had a huge smile and let out a laugh that sounded like bells. Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi all froze, still unused to the sound and Anko used that small time to grab the largest cinnamon bun for herself.

"Hey!" Seeing Anko eating snapped Naruto from the trance, and his yell snapped the brothers from it. "You're a meanie!"

"You guys are just idiots." She leaned on the counter next to Hinata and continued to eat. "Thanks for the awesome cinnamon bun."

Naruto went to yell back at her, but Sasuke slapped his hand over the boy's mouth before he could, silencing the boy. He stood like that for a few seconds, eating his own cinnamon bun. Eventually, Naruto licked his hand. Sasuke pulled it back, only to shove the rest of his half eaten treat into the boy's mouth to shut him up. "Just eat it and shut up."

He did as he was told, and Sasuke picked up the last cinnamon bun. When Naruto had only one bite left, Sasuke pulled it from his hands. Before the boy could protest, he shoved it into his mouth and held the whole one out to the boy. Naruto bit it right from Sasuke's hand, and the raven stood there rolling his eyes at his friend's antics.

The two had been lost in their own world as they did this, and it was Hinata's throat clearing that brought them back to their surroundings. Naruto grabbed the cinnamon bun from Sasuke's hand as they realized they were being stared at by pretty much everyone in the room, with Hinata being the only exception. And if she could see, she probably would have been staring at them too. "That was… interesting."

Sasuke blushed and Naruto only focused on his pastry. After a few seconds, Hinata shook her head before walking out of the room. "Oh yeah," she turned back and stuck her head into the kitchen, "Ibiki wanted us, Anko. Including Sasuke and Naruto."

That said, she returned to whatever she was going to do, leaving the rest of her team back in the kitchen, still focused on the scene that happened only seconds before.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you want with my team, Ibiki?" Anko stood in front of the interrogation head's desk with Hinata at her side, their other two teammates behind them.

"I simply want to see if they are like their team leader and teammate in their skill sets." He leaned back in the chair, assessing the boys. "If so, you guys could become one of the best field interrogation teams." He looked between the two girls to their teammates. "Do either of you have any interest in this? Or do you want to try an interrogation with Hinata and Anko here?"

Both boys shrugged and Ibiki looked from them to the papers in front of him. "Very well. Hinata and Uchiha, room 117. Anko and Hokage's kid, room 209. Anko and Hinata, show them how to do it." The girls nodded before taking their respective clipboards and leading the way. The two groups split as soon as they left the room.

"Hinata?" She tilted her head towards Sasuke to show she was listening, but focused on walking through the hallway more than anything. "What do we have to do?"

"Get the guy to talk. Torture him if need be. But to start, we just threaten them. Some kicking for tying up might be involved. Nothing major to start." She said it like it was completely normal, but Sasuke realized quickly that this was for her. He nodded and gulped slightly as they reached the door. Hinata opened it without hesitation and stalked inside, leaving Sasuke to follow after her.

A man sat on a chair in the middle of the room, his feet bound together and hands tied behind his back. There was duct tape over his mouth, but Hinata quickly ripped that off. Sasuke could only watch, fascinated, as the girl he knew turned into a cruel interrogator the second she walked through the door. She talked him through what she was doing and why, and even had his try it a few times. And Sasuke was a little afraid to admit it, but he actually _liked _it. He liked causing the wrong-doer pain, torturing his mind and body to get him to speak. And he admitted it when Hinata asked him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I think we deserve a true meal for becoming an interrogation team." Anko patted the boys on their backs as she spoke, leading the way to a ramen shop. "This is the start of our beginning. Now we just need a team name." She ordered ramen for the four of them and the group began thinking of names that were quickly shot down. As they began to eat, Hinata tapped Anko's hand and whispered something in the leader's ear that caused her to stiffen slightly. The elder nodded before kicking Sasuke. "Twerp, go with Hinata. Naruto, come over here and listen closely. What I'm going to tell you is very important."

The boys seemed to understand just how serious whatever was going on was and did what Anko said, not arguing at all. As the leader began whispering into Naruto's ear, Sasuke and Hinata walked towards a set of bathrooms. A minute later, they walked out of their and returned to their seats but didn't not continue to eat. Another minute passed, and two different people walked out of the one-person bathrooms, although nobody else had gone in. Naruto barely glanced at them as they passed by, and the girl tapped on Anko's back as they walked.

Naruto was having an animated conversation with Hinata and Sasuke, not seeming to mind when they didn't respond. Outside the shop, the two who had come from the bathrooms after Sasuke and Hinata held up a hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing as the two kids. Without a word, they took off running.

**A/N So how was that? And I have a little competition going on now… What should the team names be? Just give a suggestion in your review! See ya later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N How has time gone by so fast?! I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated this! My flashdrive with the next five chapters for all of my stories got erased, so I'm just winging all the ideas I'd had and I'll try to shoot out a chapter for all my stories as quickly as I can between writing and other things I'm doing.**

**Chapter 20**

"Somebody is watching us." Hinata was barely out of breath as she appeared in the Hokage's office, while Sasuke was panting slightly beside her. "Anko and Naruto are with my shadow clones. The person hasn't caught on yet, I don't think. And it isn't any ninja I know from here."

Minato was already on it, motioning for two of his ANBU to get ready to leave. "Where are they?"

"Ichiraku's Ramen." And the ANBU were gone, leaving the three alone in the office. "I have to get back to my team. I cannot leave them in danger, no matter what the cost." And she was taking off again, ignoring anything Minato would try to say and leaving Sasuke to race after her once again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Listen up, maggot. Someone is watching us. Hinata and Sasuke went to tell the Hokage, but act like you have no idea until I tell you it is safe again. Eat some ramen if you understand." Naruto slipped some ramen into his mouth while watching Anko out of the corner of his eye, babbling over her voice so no one else would hear. The Hinata and Sasuke clones were talking between themselves and making little sense, but it didn't matter since nobody around could hear them.

Anko felt the presence of ANBU now, and then Hinata and Sasuke again, startling her. It wasn't until the ANBU left that she nodded, however. "We have a job to do now. Finish up." Naruto took one last bite of ramen before Anko threw down the money and they left to join Sasuke and Hinata outside, the shadow clones dispelling when Hinata finally let them.

"I'm guessing Team Yoru has an interrogation to do now." Hinata was excited at the thought of it, but the rest of the team was still stuck on what she said first.

"'Team Yoru'?" Anko asked the question on all of their minds, but Hinata only smiled.

"I came up with a team name. It's the only one we have so far. And I think it fits, we all seem to work most in the night or in the shadows during the day. Kind of like vampires." Hinata shrugged. "Change it if you come up with something better."

"All for Team Yoru?" Sasuke shrugged before lazily raising his hand while Naruto nodded his head excitedly. "Guess we are Team Yoru now."

"Good." Hinata nodded her head before walking into the Interrogation building and made her way into Ibiki's room. She sat in one of her chairs with a little smile on her face. "Do we get to interrogate him? Please?"

"No." It was short and sharp. "He was looking for you guys. Why would I just hand you over to him?"

"Because I can put on my outfit and give Sasuke a hat and glasses and nobody will recognize him. Please?" Hinata even shifted forward in her seat, pleading with Ibiki.

He finally gave in. "Fine. But guards are going to be standing inside with you guys."

"Thanks! Come on Sasuke!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room and through the halls to a closet, pushing him inside and closing the door behind herself. "Here." She grabbed a random beanie hat and a pair of big-framed glasses.

Without warning, she started taking off her shirt and Sasuke jumped back, covering his eyes. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm wearing another shirt under this. And we all know you aren't interested in girls." And she continued, ripping off the shirt and pulling the frilly pink dress from so long ago off a hanger. "You tell anyone about this, I kill you." Sasuke wouldn't doubt her abilities in doing so, and only nodded his head, promising not to. "Good. Now, can you tie the back up for me?"

He awkwardly grabbed the ribbons and pulled them tight before tying them. After that was done, Hinata slipped her shorts off from under the dress and changed her shoes to a pair of flats that matched the dress. "I have knives hidden in any part of this. Do not piss me off." Sasuke had no intentions to, but her warning still had him think twice. "And before I forget…" She grabbed a hair ribbon from a table and pulled her hair away from her face with it. Finally back in the costume, she put a smile on her face and started out, telling Sasuke to follow her.

They entered the room and the man tied to the chair looked up at the two kids. The guards positioned themselves by the door but didn't interfere as Hinata stalked up to the man and Sasuke followed a few steps behind her. "I don't feel like getting blood on my dress so you better talk. What were you doing in Konoha?"

He didn't answer, but Hinata hadn't really expected him to. She pulled a knife out from her dress and grabbed him by the hair, standing behind the man and pressing the knife into his neck until blood began to trickle down. "Why were you in Konoha?"

"I was looking for some kids." The knife pressed deeper as Sasuke asked for names. "Some student's under Orochimaru's old kid. A Hyuuga and an Uchiha and the Uzumaki kid."

"Why did you want them?" The knife was dragged lightly across his skin and the blood created a small trail behind it. Hinata shifted her hands until the knife was resting next to the man's ear. He tried to be quiet again and she wasted no time in slicing off the tip. "Why?"

"To capture them. Experiment on them like Orochimaru wanted." Hinata was pressing the knife tip into the cut, forcing the man to talk through the pain. The duo continued to get all the information they needed from the man, and Anko had to admit that Sasuke was good as well.

By the time they were walking out of the room, Hinata's dress had a bunch of bloodstains on it. "You kind of got blood on the dress."

"Thank you captain obvious. Did your glasses help you see that?" But Hinata still smiled at Sasuke, although it was quite creepy in the bloody dress. When they reached the closet once again, Hinata stripped as she had last time, right in front of Sasuke, and threw the ruined dress to a corner of the room to be forgotten.

When they walked out again, they were back to their normal clothing and didn't look like they had just tortured information out of somebody. Hinata didn't even think about it as she led the way back to Ibiki's room and sat back in her chair. "That was easy."

"Does this mean we can go back to our dorms now?" It was Naruto who asked the simple question, yet nobody knew the answer. "I'm going to ask Dad."

He was already running when Anko was yelling at him. "He's the Hokage. Call him more than 'Dad'!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You can return to your dorms, however, as an active team, I would ask that you not since you four aren't quite considered students anymore and we can use the dorms for other students…" The Hokage looked at the team in front of him before signing a few papers on the desk. "Then you can stay in your current apartment or return to live with your families."

"Basically you want us out of the dorms." Anko summed it all up and saw Minato nod slightly, causing a slight smile to form on her face. "I'm all for staying in the apartment."

Hinata was the first to nod, followed by Sasuke and Naruto as soon as she did. "Well then… You might as well tell Itachi to report back to me. That apartment now belongs to your team. Use it well. And don't forget that all of you have to go to the school assessment tomorrow." They were waved out of the room, and it wasn't until they were walking through the village that Hinata broke the silence.

"Did any of you know we have an assessment tomorrow?" The others only shook their heads. "Okay, I didn't miss reading something then. Any ideas what is might be on?"

"Whatever Anko was supposed to teach us since the last one. So, what were you supposed to teach us that we are going to have to cram tonight?" Sasuke didn't even break stride as he spoke to Anko, ducking under her fist since he knew it was coming.

"I don't know. Just wing it. Hinata's done that every time and passed. You should be able to do that too." She didn't seem all that fazed by the whole thing. "Besides, he said all of us. It is probably some team exercise or something. If not, just copy Hinata."

She unlocked the door to their apartment and swung it open, walking right in. "Uchiha, you can go back to the Hokage. We caught our stalker dude and tortured him out of his mind."

"I can leave?" It came from somewhere in the many rooms, and when it was confirmed, Itachi was there with his pack already in hand. "See you all whenever. Come home sometime brother." And he walked out of what was probably a personal hell for however long he was there.

"That was nice." Anko didn't say anything else, strolling into the apartment and falling right onto the couch, turning on the television as she did so. "This is all ours now. Team Yoru's apartment."

"Since we are an official working team now, we should celebrate." Naruto looked at the others around the living room. "Play some games or something."

"We are not playing spin the bottle." Anko threw a pillow at him before he could even mention it, but Naruto ducked under it.

"I was thinking Hand of Truth." He held up an open hand before explaining the rules, all while taking a seat on the couch by Sasuke. When he finished explaining how it worked, he looked around. "Want to play?" Everyone either shrugged or nodded, so he smiled and leaned back. "Then I'll go first. I've never kissed a girl that I wasn't related to."

Anko put her first finger down, but it was otherwise silent as Sasuke thought of what he was going to say. "I've never gotten below a 95 on a school assessment." Both Naruto and Anko put down a finger and attention turned to Hinata.

"I've seen a person die." It was morbid, but it kept one of Anko's fingers up while Sasuke and Naruto put one down. Hinata was now the last one with all five fingers up.

Anko tried to get all of them to put a finger down. "I've gotten drunk." But none of them reacted. "When?!"

"Last time you got drunk and practically drowned us in sake." Sasuke didn't seem all that happy speaking of the memory, but Naruto started chuckling. "It wasn't funny what you did either, dobe."

"What he do?"

"Handcuffed Sasuke to the table until he said that Naruto was smarter than him and that he would try his whole life to live up to Naruto but would never be able to." Hinata smirked a little at it. "It took Sasuke five hours before Naruto passed out. Then I let him out."

Sasuke shuddered a little at the memory. "Just continue the game or I'm leaving."

"Fine… I've forgotten what my parents looked like before." What he said left Sasuke and Anko wondering just how he could manage that, but Hinata was having her own predicament.

"I've never seen my parents… Does that mean I've forgotten what they look like?"


End file.
